It was your Fault
by BlackDrag0n
Summary: Edward never leaves Bella, instead he get intrested in another girl, she breaks his heart and he goes on his suicide mission anyway, Bella saves Edward, not for him, but for his family. Bella is actually quite pissed with Edward. Another certain vampire take interest in Bella. Will this trip to Volterra end well?
1. Chapter 1 Selena

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 1

It happened only 2 weeks after my 18th birthday; the most heart breaking, horrible experience anyone could live through. In the back of my mind I always knew it would happen one day, better now rather than later, right? But it still hurt, and it hurt like hell.

Edward had found someone else.

He's apologized multiple times claiming that he still loved me, but I never believed it. If he loved me he could have at least acted remorseful when he brought her around me. Instead, he acts like how Mike would if he was dating me, a flipping retriever.

He does everything she says like he's her slave, and she's a complete bitch about it. Selena, that's her name. Yes, she's a bitch, and not just because I don't like her, I loathe her. She's stuck up, bratty, and treats everyone, including Edward, like dirt.

Alice and I are still as close as sisters, and Emmet is still the goofy big brother I always wished I'd had. Carlisle is still like my second Father and Esme my second mother. Jasper was distant for a little after my birthday, but later apologized to me for what happened; I told him that I never blamed him. It was never his fault; controlling his own bloodlust on top of very one else's, including Edward's, whom my blood calls out to most of all, has to be difficult. I never blamed him for the birthday incident.

In fact, if anyone is to blame its Edward. A simple paper cut could have been solved easily, and everyone would have gone back to the party as soon as it was patched up. But no, Edward has to throw me into a glass table, causing more blood loss, and the need for stitches.

Anyway, Jasper took my explanation to heart, and instead of being distant like before, he became another big brother, just not as exuberant as Emmet. We could sit together for hours in a comfortable silence just reading, or sometimes discussing the books we've both read.

Rosalie however had been pissed.

She yelled and cussed out Edward on multiple occasions whenever Selena came over while I was there. She cooled down after about a month though, I was personally surprised. I had no idea she cared so much about me before Selena, but apparently she just didn't want to admit that she was getting attached to me.

Selena, being the bitch she is, would always glare at me and flaunt Edward in front of me, making sure I knew he was hers.

Me, on the other hand, I wasn't exactly the 'lively Bella' I used to be. I still read, but rarely picked up the old Shakespeare or Jane Austin books anymore. Instead I read more modern books that regular teens liked these days, like the Hunger Games or Divergent.

I never listened to music anymore, especially not classical, and I don't eat as much as I used to. Alice always scolded me, though, and forced something down my throat at lunch whenever she asked if I ate breakfast that morning and answered no. She was even starting to come over after school to make sure I ate dinner. She'd sometimes drag me over to her house so Esme could cook something for me. Rose even helped occasionally.

Things weren't getting much easier though. Selena 'banned' Edward from acknowledging my presence directly. And like the good Mike Jr. he is, he obeyed. I got angry when I learned of this, and almost punched her. Alice held me back, luckily, because I would have broken my hand.

Selena is a Newborn vampire that the Denali's had made in hopes for a new companion, but on their visit here for a reunion with the Cullen's, she set her eyes on Edward, and his on her.

She is tall and slim with beautiful flowing blond hair that goes down to her waist, and her legs go on for miles. Her pale skin has the slightest pink blush to it that you normally don't see in vampires, and of course like the rest of her was perfect and flawless.

I had no chance against her, and she knew it. She would wear her sly little smirk every time Edward would kiss or snuggle her when around me, and it just enraged me even more.

It has been about three months since Edward left me for Selena. I was no longer sad that he left, I was pissed. But I never said anything. I cared too much for the family as a whole to cause any more conflict that would make the tension worse. So, I sucked it up and dealt with it like a big girl.

I was still severely depressed though, I missed having someone around when your needed them the most. Sure Alice helped where she could but it just wasn't the same as when Edward would comfort me. I miss the small affectionate things. I miss holding hands, and the loving glances we always gave each other. Most of all, I missed being held at night.

Nights are the worst, I would get horrible nightmares about being left alone, abandoned and hurt. I barely slept anymore. I never tried to date because I was too scared to get hurt again.

"Alice I'm Fine." I said a bit more forcefully then I meant to. Must be the lack of sleep, I thought. Alice just brushed off my tone,

"No, you're not, now EAT." she said, pushing a bagel towards me across the lunch table.

"Really Bella it's not healthy to go without lunch." Angela said looking at me concerned like always. Sighing, I picked it up and began slowly nibbling the edge of the bread. Alice huffed in annoyance and glared at me crossing her arms. I groaned and took a full bite of it. Just like that my best friend was back to her happy bubbly self.

I tuned out my friends conversations like always and continued slowly nibbling away the bagel I'm being forced to eat. I glanced up at the table were Edward and Selena usually 'eat' their lunch. They were gone for the day hunting. Emmet, Rose, and Jasper had graduated from high school… again. That left Alice, Angela, Jess, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Eric and Lauren, though I would only really count Alice, Angela, and maybe Ben at times as real friends.

Nobody tried to get my attention anymore. Not since I went into what Alice calls 'my zombie state'. I'm glad they don't try anymore. I was getting tired of making up excuses and politely declining their offers. Well everyone except Alice, she doesn't take no for an answer.

Part of me is happy she never gave up on me; it shows who truly cares about you. Another part of me was angry and annoyed that she couldn't just leave me to sulk in the hole I had created for myself. And the last part of me was scared. Dreading the day she would leave me like HE did.

"Hey Bella, were going shopping after school today, make sure you tell Charlie." Alice piped up getting my attention away from my half eaten bagel.

"Bu-"

"Tell him to heat up the left over lasagna you cooked last night." She said interrupting my excuse to make him dinner.

"Stupid psychic," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed.

"I know, you were meant to." I retorted. She simply stuck out her tongue and jumped into another conversation going on at the table effectively halting any other excuses I could use on her.

UHG! This was going to be a long senior year


	2. Chapter 2 Bitch!

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 2

Selena was really getting on my last nerve. She was telling off Carlisle because he caught the deer she was hunting before her. I mean seriously, bitch go find a new deer. Oh great, now she's yelling at Esme for trying to defend her husband.

Its been 5 months now since Fuckward left me. And I'm completely over it. I still miss the holding at night though. Selena has done nothing but be her bitchy prick of a self, and she's becoming more open about her opinion towards everyone as time goes on. I didn't even think that was possible.

I've had enough of this.

"Damn it Selena! Stop being such a fucking bitch about every little thing and leave everyone the fuck alone!" I yelled from across the living room. Everything was quiet for a moment. Selena was glaring at me from her spot. Then she smirked.

She started to slowly walk over to me from where she was, still wearing that fucking smirk.

"Is someone getting jealous that I stole their boyfriend?" She said stoping when she was about a foot away from me. She towered over me, being about a good 5'9 to my 5'4. She thought I was jealous?!

"Are you serious?!" I said with the most dumbfound expression on my face. Her smirk slipped for just a second before it was back in all its evil, hideous glory.

"Hmmm it seams you cant hold your tongue. If your jealous of me all you have to do is leave, you shouldn't speak out your thoughts like that if your not going to filter them."

"That is the most hypocritical thing you have said yet." I told her. "And no, if Fuckward over there wanted to leave me for a bitch like you, you can have him for all I care."

"Preach it sister." Rose cut in before I continued, but I wasn't done. Selena's evil little smirk was completely gone now. You could see the gears in her head turning tying to figure out how to retort. The whole family had joined us now, including Fuckward himself.

"You have the audacity to say these things to me, yet all you have done, is bitch, and complain, and yell at this family, while they have been nothing but good to you… Or tolerant if you wanna point out Rose." I added in as an after thought.

"Bella-" Fuckward started.

"DONT" I cut him off. "Don't Bella me. Im done with your precious mates' treatment towards your family. If your not going to stop her bitching then someone has to."

"And that someone is going to be you?" Selena looked down at me with cocky expectation. Bitch.

"Probably not." I stated equally as confident. "But I'll start it because Carlisle and Esme are to kind to, Jasper wont say anything unless it involves his mate, Rose already spoke up, and both Alice and Emmet have more patience then me. So that just leaves me to speak up." I explained to her calmly. I looked at each family member as I said their name. Carlisle and Esme were looking either at me with love and adoration in their eyes, or at Selena in annoyance. Alice was in the corner trying her best not to laugh, while Jasper held his wife around the waste and sent calming but full of amusement waves around the room. Emmet was like Alice, trying not to laugh, but he wasn't doing as good of a job. You could clearly hear the snickering coming from him from around the room. Rose looked smug and Fuckward just stood there looking torn.

"Like anyone would care what you would have to say, your a pathetic little human." The sinkers had stopped it was dead silent. She was making me more and more pissed by the minuet and she knew it. Her smirk was back on her face, and it annoyed the shit out of me. "No wonder Edward left you." There were a few low growls that cut across the room, including my own.

Damn i was spending to much time around vampires. Selena ignored them and bent down so our faces were inches apart.

"Such a disgusting, and weak, human doesn't deserve him." she said. To prove her point she poked me with her index finger, right in the middle of my chest. The vampire strength making me stumble back a few steps.

"Enough!" Carlisle demanded in a voice filled to the brink with authority. "Selena I think its time you go." Selena stood up and looked around the room for anyone's ounce of support for her that wasn't Fuckwards. None was given.

"Fine." she said calmly "come on Edward" she said walking towards the door. He began to follow like the dog he is, but Carlisle put a hand on his shoulders to stop him as he passed.

"I need to speak with you for a moment" he said addressing Edward. Selena froze by the door.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to Selena to." He told Carlisle while shrugging his hand off his shoulder. But obviously Carlisle thought differently. They stood there for a few minuets just staring at each other. Carlisle was using Edwards mind reading ability to tell him what he wanted him to hear.

Edwards expressions were all over the place, going from angry, to solemn, to dumfounded, and back to angry. Finally Carlisle must have thought something that pushed him over the edge.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "How dare you even think- She would never- SHE WOULDNT." he fumed.

"Its just a suspicion." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Well you can take your suspicions elsewhere because they are not welcome to me." He said walking out the door and grabbing Selena around the waste to make sure she followed him. The door slammed as they left and just like that they were gone.

"What'd you say?" Emmet asked to Carlisle.

"Just explained that what Bella was saying was true, and showing him some of the things she does when he's not around." Carlisle explained.

"And your so called suspicion?" Rose asked. Carlisle waved the question off and looked to me.

"We should be getting you home its getting quite late." He said. I looked out the window to see the sky starting to darken. Well, as much as it can suggesting its always already super cloudy out.

"OK." I said giving him a small smile. I said my goodbyes and looked to Alice who was supposed to drive me home. She skipped over and grabbed my arm lightly pulling me out.

We drove to my house in silence. It was comfortable, not at all like it was when Edward joined us the first time, only a few days after he left me. That was a horrible ride. We pulled up in my dive way. Charlie was already home, his cruiser parked right next to my old red truck.

My truck was getting to old. She was starting to break down if I pushed her to hard, I found that out for the first time a few months ago while I was running late for school. Sigh. I should go visit Jacob tomorrow, see what he could do for my beloved truck.

"Your going to see that mutt tomorrow?" Alice said casually seeing my desiccation, or rather seeing me disappear.

"Ya, I wanna see what he could do about my truck." I said.

"OK." she said. "But be careful." She told me. I nodded and smiled at her before I got out and walked into my house. I found out what Jacob was last month. It was pretty weird to find out he was a werewolf. Kinda. Carlisle told me that they weren't true werewolves, just shape shifters who turn into wolves. Still pretty awesome though.

"Hey dad." I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bells." He said back. Charlie had been very angry at me the last few months. Telling me off for being so depressed about 'that Cullen boy', even threatening to send me back to my mother more than once I might add, and I tried to explain to him that he's not the real reason I'm depressed like this, but he just doesn't understand it.

"Can I go to Jake's tomorrow dad? I wanna see if he can fix my truck." I asked him.

"Sure Bells." He grunted grumpily from his spot by the TV, beer in hand. I sighed. He's been getting on my nerves too recently. I understand I'm not always in the best of moods but I get up, I see friends, I do my chores, and I get good grades. What else do you want from me!?

I climbed up the stairs and plopped down on my bed. Only a few more months and I could move out, I told myself. I've been saving for an apartment in Port Angeles so that Charlie wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, and he didn't complain when I told him about it so I guess he doesn't mind.

I have enough but the drive to school would take to long to drive in the morning so I have to wait till after I graduate. I plan on taking a year off before I start collage. Not that I know what collage I want to go to yet. On top of everything the Cullen's were going to have to move soon, people were starting to get suspicious of the kids and Carlisle and Esme never aging.

Could it get any worse?! I thought.

Apparently, it could.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Me?

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 3

I was on my way to Jake's house, going slowly so that my truck wouldn't break down on me. In the time that I had started to hang out with vampires, so now, I've grown to love speed. So the slowness of this stupid truck was starting to kill me.

I didn't want to use any of my money to get a new car because that would risk me having to either work overtime, or me not being able to move out right after graduation because I would have to save up the money again that I had used.

I reached Jake's house within 20 minutes. Usually it only took about 10. There was and unfamiliar car parked in my usual spot by the house, so I parked next to it slightly closer to the forest. I wondered who would be parking in my spot. I got out of the trucks cab and walked up to the door. I knocked three times and waited. Billy answered the door.

"Hey Billy." I said smiling to him.

"Hi Bella ." he said grinning back. "JAKE!" Jakes head peaked around the corner to see why his dad was yelling to him. He saw me and a big grin lit up his face.

"BEEELLLAAAA" he called and rushed over to scoop me up in a giant, rib crushing hug that picked me up off my feet.

"Hey Jake… need-to-breath." I choked out. He chuckled and let go of me letting me drop back onto my feet. "Jeez you look a little too excited about something to just be seeing me." I said watching as his figure basically bounced in excitement.

"Aw Bella, What I can't be excited to see you?" He asked pouting. I playfully punched him in the arm, not so hard I hurt myself though.

"I would say yes but your way to excited about something. Now spill. What happened?" I asked him.

"Well why don't you guess." he told me.

"Hmmmm. Paul finally stopped challenging you to fights?" I guessed.

"Nope, but that would be amazing if he would. Its getting annoying and he's never going to win anyway." Jake said smugly.

"Just tell meeeee." I said in my best whiny voice I could pull off.

"Fine. Oh and come in by the way." he said stepping aside. I walked in and plopped down on the couch in the living room. "OK so I was walking around Port Angeles yesterday and I saw her." he told me in a rushed voice.

"Who's her?" I asked confused.

"You know how Sam is with Emily and they have this unbreakable bond thing going on?" I nodded. Sam explained the imprinting process to me a couple days after I found out what they are. Then it clicked.

"Wait!" I looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded. "OH MY GOD JAKE! Did you actually imprint?!" I asked him a huge smile splitting across my face. He nodded happily eyes twinkling. I was so happy for him, I jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Thats great Jake, who is she?"

"Well actually she's a vampire." He said looking down. I was surprised. He hated vampires yet he looked so excited. A smile carved itself back on his face in a matter of seconds. "But that doesn't matter. The point is I love her and she's here to stay." He said. I smiled at him.

"That's great Jake, is she here now?" He nodded his head and shrugged towards the bedroom.

"Well introduce us." I said getting up and playfully bumping him with my shoulder as I passed towards his bedroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Selena. She stood there by Jakes bedroom door smiling smugly at me.

"Bella this is Selena. Selena this is Bella." Jake said passing me to go stand by her. He was just slightly taller then her standing side by side. I just stood there glaring at her. "Bella?" Jake asked getting a little uncomfortable. I just shook my head and turned to walk away. "Wait! What's wrong?" he asked jumping forward grabbing my forearm to stop me.

"Jake do you know that bitch I told you about that Fuckterd left me for." I asked him turning my head towards him. He nodded confused. "Thats her." I said nodding to the bitch. Jake froze, bewildered.

"W-wait… I thought they… aren't they like… mates? If he left you for her shouldn't they be like true mates or something?" Jake asked refusing to believe that this was her.

"I guess not." I said shrugging out of his grip. I looked up at him with sad eyes. If he had really imprinted on her, then she was here to stay.

"Aww did I steal your boyfriend again?" Selena asked in a mock sorry voice.

"Selena-"

"Jake" she interrupted him. "Don't try and defend her." she said in a commanding voice. Jake looked back and fourth between me and her looking completely torn. I turned to leave again.

"Bella?" Jake called. I turned my head to him slowing to a stop.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Are you free tomorrow so we could talk then?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but Selena cut me off.

"I don't think so." she said, and she cut Jake off before he could say anything back. "I don't want you to see her again, or I'll leave you. And I'll know if you do." she stated simply. Jake's face fell completely and he turned to me with the safest expression I've ever seen him wear.

I knew he wouldn't fight her. Imprints are capable to leave their mated pair but Jake would quite literally die without her. He would find no more meaning in the world and rather kill himself then live even a day longer. I didn't want this but I had no choice. I wouldn't risk Jakes relationship or rather his life for my selfish need.

With a single tear rolling down my cheek I looked down unable to look at his expression anymore.

"Bye Jake." I muttered and ran out the door before I could breakdown. Jake made to run after me but Selena grabbed his arm and shook her head. He looked at me as I left ready to cry himself.

LINE BREAK

Like usual, it was raining buckets. In my rush to get away from Jake I pushed my truck to it's limit and it broke down for the last time, black smoke beginning to fill both the air inside and around the cab. I got out coughing slightly to clear my lungs. I looked to my truck. There's no way that's ever going to work again.

Sighing and already completely soaked, I started walking in the direction of my house. I walked for about 5 minuets before I saw a familiar car in the distance. A silver Volvo. Dread filled me for a second before it pulled up next to me and Alice rolled down the window.

"Get in." She said. You don't have to tell me twice. I speed walked to the passenger side door and climbed in. This is Fuckwards' car, I don't really care how wet I am right now. Ugh that sounded horrible in my mind. Stupid Emmet. He's wearing off on me. "Hey." Alice said with a smile. "guess what?"

"Hm?" I hummed in acknowledgement not really in the mood to guess. Her smile got wider.

"Selena's gone." She stated expecting me to be cheered up significantly by the news. But my face just fell all over again. She looked over at me and her smile was almost immediately wiped from her face, eyebrows puckered in confusion.

"Ya, I know." I said simply. She just looked even more confused at this so I explained, "Jacob imprinted on her. So ya she is, but so is he."

Tears were starting to gather in my eyes again. I didn't want to break down in front of her. I hate feeling weak. She pulled her car over and hugged me. It took all my control not to just cry into her like I wanted to. We sat their in complete silence neither of us moving until Alice's phone beeped. she leaned back again and smiled at me.

"It'll be ok." She told me before she looked down at her phone. "We should go." she said "Carlisle wants to have a family meeting. Edwards in a depressed state that is about as bad as you were the first day." I nodded. She started driving again completely passing the turn off to the street that lead to my house.

"Wait where-?"

"You are just as much part of this family as everybody else Bella, you have a right to join us." she explained. I smiled up at her. I loved this family so much.

Well… most of it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Meeting

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 4

Don't get me wrong… I love my family but- this meeting is just dragging on forever. You'd think that a family that's been together for decades would run out of things to talk about, but nope.

Worst part is I can't contribute anything. Most of the meeting was about the pros and cons of where they lived before and whether it has been long enough to go back there. They've worn out their time in Forks and it had to come to an end sometime.

They've all promised to visit me regularly, but what is regularly to a vampire really? It could be years before I saw them again.

So I sat there and waited patiently for the subject to change into one I could contribute to.

Finally, after about two hours of waiting the table went quiet. I looked up from the spot on the table I've been staring at breaking out of my reverie.

Everyone was looking for Carlisle to start the next discussion subject. Except Edward. Who wasn't even a participant at this meeting. He was up in his room just as depressed as I was when he first left me. He won't hunt, won't talk, won't acknowledge anyones presence, and the one thing I couldn't do because I'm a human, he's not moving.

He hasn't moved an inch since he got back home. That night when I had my big argument with Selena, she took Edward to Port Angeles to window shop, and thats when Jacob saw her. Of course Edward felt it in his mind. He felt the immediate, unbreakable connection between the two. He knew that he had lost the moment their eyes met.

"So." Carlisle started, "We all know about Edward's depressed state?" And of course we all nodded. "Well we need to help him to-."

"And why would we do that?" Rose cut in. "He deserves it for what he did to Bella." Part of me was glad she stood up for me like that. Another was angry at Carlisle to even suggest helping Fuckward out of his depressed state. A very small part of me felt guilty for thinking these things and wanting him to be hurt like he had hurt me.

But, that was just a ghost of the old Bella. He killed that Bella. He left her bleeding and wounded, leaving her to crumple up and die waiting for the one she loved to come back. NO.

This Bella was stronger. Harder to get to, and loyal to those she really did trust. This Bella doesn't sit in her room reading classical books and listening to old out of date slow songs like Clair De Lune.

This Bella likes loud music. Party music. Lots of night-core for sure. Especially Bullet Train, thats a good song. Back on track. I shook my head to clear my mind, when did I become distracted so easily?

"I agree with Rose." Emmett piped up. "why should we help him when he deserves it?" Just then a flash of light and a gust of wind came through the room.

"I'm going hunting." It murmured as it passed by. It was Edward.

He obviously didn't want to listen to this conversation, or all the thoughts going on about him. Enough so that he actually got up and acknowledged them for the first time since he got back yesterday.

"See he can help himself." Rose said almost immediately afterwards. Carlisle just shook his head and looked back to us.

"The reason I want to help him is because as you all know its very hard for a vampire to change in any way." He said, now we all looked to him confused. "So when a vampire becomes depressed…" He trailed off trying to get us to understand it ourselves.

Then it clicked.

"He'll stay like that for a while." I spoke up for the first time during the entire meeting. You could see the gears click into place in everyones heads. I was actually quite proud of myself. I got it before five other vampire who all had decades on me.

Carlisle also looked to me smiling with a proud expression himself.

"Precisely." He said. "And I want him to get out of it before it really sinks in."

Everyone was silent. I looked around. No one really knew what to do, they didn't have the experience like I did. So I spoke up.

"Keep him distracted." I said, "Bring him places, make him do things with you, and don't let him think to much. It helped me when Alice dragged me places. It made me feel good that even though others did, even my dad, she never gave up on me."

Carlisle threw a small smile my way and nodded his head towards me while Alice just got up from her place and went to hug me.

"Of course I wouldn't give up on you, your my best friend." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I guess I never really thanked you for that before." I murmured to her. She let go to look at me.

"You never had to." she said. "I have a husband who could feel your gratitude, remember?" My smile grew and she went to go sit back down. Everyone was looking at my with smiles of their own on their faces.

I blushed. I still didn't totally like being the center of attention.

Later on that day, After Alice had dropped me off at home, I got into another argument with my dad.

He was yelling at me for not being home to make dinner. He was drunk again.

Recently my dad has been losing himself and getting drunk. He yelled a lot more and was easily angered but thankfully he never went so far as to hit me.

He started his major drinking at Harry's funeral a little while ago. It all hit us when he had a heart attack, but it hit my dad the hardest, besides Harry's kids of course. They got so emotional that they both shifted into wolves younger then ever intended. And it surprised everyone when Leah was one of them.

Poor Leah, at least she understands why Sam left her now for her cousin.

I was up in my room plopped down on my bed now, arm over my eyes. I was sent to my room, grounded for God knows how long by my drunk dad who is babbling around downstairs now.

He was going to leave soon anyway. He does every night. I suspect that he goes to Port Angeles to a bar to drink even more than he's already had.

But, I couldn't stop him. I tried once and he got dangerously close to hitting me, he even took a swing, but hanging out with vampires really sharpen your reflexes, so I was able to duck out of the way before his hand hit the mark.

Charlie stumbled forward a little bit caught off guard, not expecting to miss. He glared at me for a moment then decided I wasn't worth the effort, and without another word, he walked out the door leaving me alone once again.

That night, killed another part of me. The part, ever so small as it was, that relied on parents for love and support. My mother having been perfectly fine with Bella leaving her after all those years of Bella trying her best to be the adult and take care of her, and now her father whom she tried to help by taking care of him as well. Doing the laundry, dishes, and cooking.

I'm done doing that for people. I won't take care of anyone ever again, unless they truly need it and they SHOW me thats it's appreciated.

I sat like this for what felt like hours. Charlie had left a while ago. I was about to get up to go get ready for bed when Alice came busting into my room, looking panicked.

"BELLA!" I stopped walking over to her.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella, it's Edward."


	5. Chapter 5 Italy

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 5

"Bella, It's Edward!"

Great! I thought to myself as we sped towards Port Angeles at top speed. Fuckward had to go and screw things up again.

He was on a suicide mission. Literally. Alice had been coming home from some late shopping for the family when she had a vision of Edward going to the Volturi to ask for his death. She was closest to my house when it happened so, here I am on my way to catch the first plane to Italy.

Alice told me that if she stopped to get the rest of the family, they would miss the next plane out, and have to wait till noon tomorrow. And right now, every second counts.

Don't get me wrong, I believe Fuckward should suffer for what he did to me, but I wouldn't condemn death upon him. And it would devastate his family.

I left nothing but a note to Charlie saying I might be gone for a little while, but I would be home as soon as possible. Like he would care anymore. But it would probably be worse if I just disappeared without leaving any kind of indication of how long is be gone at all.

The airport wasn't very crowded, thank god. That meant that we could get through ticket lines and security check points fairly quickly. As we walked through the airport we got a few curious glances probably people wondering why we didn't have any kind of luggage. Thankfully no one stopped us though.

The ride was uncomfortable to say the least. Alice and I had barley made it, with only a few minutes before they closed the gate. The plane was almost completely full. Which meant that Alice and I couldn't sit together. I happened to get an isle seat, which is better then a middle seat like Alice got, but there was a kid behind me who was listening to music with his headphones on and kicking my seat to the beat of whatever song was on.

The person next to me was over friendly. For half the trip she went on and on about this and that. She was worse than Alice was abut shopping. And you know that's saying something.

When we landed, a thought came to my mind as we were getting off the plane. I asked Alice about it when we found each other.

"Hey, how are we going to get there? It's not exactly cloudy out, and it won't be dark for hours."

"How opposed are you to Grand Theft Auto?" Alice answered with a question of her own. I was confused at first but Alice simply threw the hood up on her jacket, stuffed her hands in her pockets and told me to wait where I was once we approached the parking lot.

We were out fairly quickly, not needing to go through any baggage claim or security.

I looked around as I waited. It was beautiful here. The sky was clear except for the odd few clouds here and there. I couldn't read any of the signs for most of them were in Italian, only one or two being in another language to help tourists.

A very nice looking yellow Porsche came to a stop in front of me. Alice was in the car. Alice rolled down the tinted windows and I just gapped at her.

"Get in." she called to me, "We don't have time. The Volturi turned down his offer but he's going to try something to anger them, and no one provokes the Volturi unless they want to die." I didn't waste another second. Once in I reminisced on the memory of when Edward told me the exact same thing about the Volturi.

Alice gasped next to me obviously seeing something she didn't like.

"What is it?" I asked her snapping out of the unwelcome memories I usually suppressed.

"He made a decision." She answered. Well, no shit sherlock I wanted to say, but held my tongue. " He's going to reveal himself at noon. In the town square."

"Reveal himself in what way?" I asked desperately hoping he wasn't going to hurt anyone. If Fuckward hurts someone I swear I wont ever acknowledge that fucker again, no matter how childish it was.

"He's going to walk out into the sun." I sighed in relief. At least he still had some sense in him. But I was nowhere near relaxed. I glanced at the clock. We had 10 minuets. SHIIIIIT!

We were just now pulling up to a very crowded city gate. Why the hell is everyone wearing red?

Practically reading my mind Alice told me,

"Its Saint Marcus Day. They all wear red during the holiday."

"Isn't Marcus the name of one of the kings?" I asked thoughtfully trying to remember the other two. Out of the three Marcus' was the easiest to remember. Alice sent me a hollow smile at this.

"Yes, they actually created this holiday after him centuries ago. They believed him to have rid their country of vampires in the early centuries." She told me. "After that, the Volturi coven retreated under ground and outlawed hunting in the area. After a while the holiday became sort of an Independence day thing."

"Huh." I said. Oh the irony, if only they knew.

We wear passing the gates now. Some security man tried to stop us but Alice just told him something in Italian that I couldn't understand a word of. She also passed him a small wad of cash, he let us go without a word after that.

The streets were crowded and eventually, the car had come to a complete stand still.

"Go." Alice told me. "I'll find you later but we don't have time for this. Go straight down and go to the bell tower. Town square is right under it. He's in the ally to the left. Hurry!"

I quickly climbed out and started running through the crowed area, pushing those out of the way who didn't move in time, murmuring apologies they probably didn't understand.

I was running out of time. When I finally reached town square and it was so packed that I could barley squeeze through the crowd. Making my way to the tower that stood at the opposite side, I saw a path, and groaning I took it.

Dashing through the fountain, spraying others in the process I finally made it to the other side. I looked to the left alley way where a family stood nearby looking into it, probably watching a certain Vampire as he was about to seal his fate.

"WAIT!" I shouted running forward. "EDWARD!" I watched as his silhouette started to move forward. "NO!"

I crashed into his chest right as he was about to step out into the sun. I stumbled back, but he caught me and steadied me by my shoulders. Panting heavily I frantically tried to push him further back into the alley way, and he let me.

"Bella?" Edward asked bewildered, brow furrowed. I held my hand up to quiet him and bent over putting my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath. He waited patiently for me to settle down. And when i did-

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled at him.

"Well I was- I- um-…" he stuttered trying to find words to answer me, also slightly thrown aback by my rarely used, harsh language.

"GETTING YOURSELF KILLED IS NOT WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU GET DEPRESSED!" I scolded him my voice still raised and slightly out of breath. He looked down at me sadly and was about to speak when I cut him off. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO YOUR FAMILY!? Carlisle. Your father, confidant, and his first companion! Your siblings? And hell don't even get me started on Esme! How could you do that to them!"

He looked down. Obviously he didn't think the whole thing through.

"I'm sorry." he said barley above a whisper. " I didn't think you still cared." He began looking up at me with a tinge of hope in his eyes.

"I don't." I spat " but I care about your family." He looked down again, all hope lost. He was going to be depressed again as soon as we got back. Great. Sighing I started to turn away from him "Lets just go home." but I ran head first into a wall.

"I don't think you'll be going home quiet yet." said an unfamiliar voice. Stumbling back into Edward, whom growled and steadied me, but kept me firmly against him. I looked up and saw two figures, both dressed in dark cloaks with their hoods up, blocking our exit.

They lowered their hoods and blood red eyes stared back at me.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6 Im going to die

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 6

They lowered their hoods, and blood red eyes stared back at me.

Shit.

The first vampire, the man I ran into, was tall and had a stance that screamed I am superior. He wasn't nearly as muscular as the other who was standing slightly off to the side, behind him.

When he brought his hood down, he was looking directly at me, with much darker eyes than the first. This one intimidated me significantly more then the other. I shrank back slightly to find my back was still pressed firmly to Edward.

I tried to shrug out of his grip, but he only tighted his hold on my shoulders slightly and kept me to him.

The muscular one began to move forward, earning a low feral growl from Fuckward. A second growl joined Edward's a second later and I looked behind Edward to see Alice. She glanced at me with a small emotionless smile.

I tried to shrug off Fuckward again to go to Alice but he still didn't let me.

"Edward!" I hissed, "Let go." I struggled again and this time he let me. I walked over to Alice. When my back was turned I heard a shuffle of feet and when I looked back I saw that they have all gotten into a fighting stance.

"You can't take her." Edward growled.

"She knows of our secret, we all must abide by the rules. She will die anyway, why not let Felix here have his fill in the meantime?" The less muscular one told Edward in an eerie calm voice.

Edwards growling just increased, as did Alice's.

"Because she's my-" Fuckward started. I'm not your fucking anything. Luckily Alice cut him off.

"Because she's family." We both sent him a murderous glare and turned back to the others. "She sticks with us." More growling erupted from their side and their fighting stances became more prominent.

"Now now." came a new voice. "Felix, Demetri, stand down." A girl who looked no more that 15 came out of the shadows on the far side of the alley, making us now surrounded. I suspected she was much older then her looks indicated as I turned to look into her red eyes. Now, she was scary. I no longer was as worried about Felix. She was the real threat.

"Jane." I heard Fuckward whisper in a resigned voice. Yep. If he gave up were screwed. She smirked in a terrifying and smug way.

"Come." she said, and turned to leave. We all followed, deeper into the allies. Felix and Demetri both trailed behind us while Jane led the way, like we were some sort of prisoners.

We probably are.

Jane stopped after a few minutes of walking. I kept close to Alice the entire time. Brushing against her side as we walked.

Jane had uncovered a man hole and jumped down. Well shit, I don't wanna do that. Oh well. Alice jumped down next leaving me with Fuckward.

"She'll catch you." He murmured. Then he tried to grab me around the waist to help lower me down to Alice, but I yanked myself away from him.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him. Some snickers where heard behind us. I sat on the edge and lowed myself into the whole as much as I could before dropping myself, and falling down into the deep man whole.

With a yelp, I was caught by Alice who set me down and lead me on, to allow the others to jump down. I barely heard when their feet hit the ground, but we just continued on.

Soon we entered a room With a large set of beautiful double doors on the far side of the room. Next to them was a desk, like an assistants desk would be outside the bosses room. Behind it sat a human. A name plate on the desk told me her name was Ginnea.

She didn't so much as glance at us as we passed. Stopping at the giant double doors, a boy slipped through, who looked like Jane, but in a boys body. He greeted her by calling her sister.

Oh, their twins. They kissed each others cheeks like they do in those movies that take place in France, or with French people.

They conversed silently, and then he looked over straight at me. Fuckward growled again.

"Dibs." Felix said also looking to me. I took deep shocked breath. My executioner just called dibs on killing me right in front of my face. Nice to know I have even the smallest chance of living.

Jane's brother, who I later learned goes by the name Alec, led us through the pair of double doors. I took a quick glance around. It was beautiful.

It looked old fashion, but very, very well taken care of. It gave off this old Italian Renaissance vibe to it, but not to much as to suffocate someone with itself.

But I wasn't really focused on that. What I was focused on, were the tons of vampires around us. In front of us, sat three thrones. Each throne held one of the vampires I had seen in the painting. I forgot two of their names but Marcus was off to the left looking bored, while the eternally smiling, bubbly leader sat in the middle. Off to the right held the other. I only glanced but he looked beautiful. In humanly so yes, but even more so than the others.

Surrounding us were many others. Their guards I figured. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri left us to go join their ranks. They don't even need to guard us anymore.

"Welcome back Edward." said the one in the middle standing to greet him.

"Aro." Edward murmured bowing his head slightly to him in respect.

"And you brought your sister." he said as if explaining to itself why we were here. But he only looked to Alice when he said this.

"Sisters." Alice corrected pulling me into her side. Grrr… I know it was probably necessary but, I wish she hadn't of brought me to attention.

Aro looked to me in interest, still with a large smile on his face.

"Ah yes, Bella." he said dragging out my name. "Edward's minds showed me, her as more than a simple sister. A lover? yes?" I just snorted in reply. Fuckward looked down. Aro looked back and forth between our little display. "The affections are no longer returned." he clarified.

"you could say that." I murmured. Aro went back to his smiling self.

"If only this Selena hadn't of come around, no?" Aro asked me.

"No, it showed me what he felt wasn't real, I'm glad she did." I whispered. Aro nodded then moved on like it never happened.

"Have you changed your mind Edward? You don't want to die anymore?" Aro asked him

"No, it would hurt my family too much." he answered.

"And you will not take my offer to join the guard still?" Aro asked.

"I wish to join my family again." Edward clarified

"Very well. On to a more pressing matter." He said, then looked to me. I shivered. "Bella."

Edward growled softly. "Now what shall we do about you? Brothers?"

"You already know what you are going to do Aro." mumbled Marcus bored.

"She's a human!" Came an angry but beautiful voice "You must kill her like the re-" His voice faltered as our eyes met. I suddenly remembered his name. Caius. I didn't think much of it when I first heard it but his name was as beautiful as he was.

He faltered for a second after meeting my eyes, then he looked away and said again.

"You must kill her." But his voice was just slightly softer. Aro looked back at his brother curiously, while Marcus looked back and forth between Caius and I, for once not looking entirely bored.

I remembered he had a power. But I couldn't really think straight right now. Caius was more beautiful than Edward was. I felt drawn to him. Not like I was to Fuckward over there, but it felt like it was physically pulling me to him. Like I didn't have a choice.

"Aro." Marcus said getting his attention. And he stood then was suddenly next to his confused brother. Marcus took Aro's had telling him something unknown to others' ears. Edward growled furiously suddenly. Except him of course.

"Well," Aro started sliding his hand out of his brothers. "It seems miss Isabella will be staying with us." My eyes went wide and I clenched my teeth. No. Alice gripped me tighter, but froze as she submerged into a vision.

I looked up to her wondering what she saw. Probably my death. But when she came out she smiled sadly and looked down to me.

"It's ok." She whispered probably seeing the fear in my eyes. "Everything will be fine." She then hugged me. Well that's it then. I'm going to die, and Alice was saying goodbye. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and Alice wiped it away.

I didn't want to die yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Caius

Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 7

I didn't want to die yet.

Alice pulled away from me, and Felix appeared next to her, smirk still prominent on his lips. He waited for her to follow him out, while Edward had to be dragged out kicking and screaming.

Another tear trailed down my face as Alice turned one last time by the door to give me a small smile. I watched as the doors closed behind them, and even then kept staring after them.

What was to happen to me now? Will they snap my neck before they eat me? Would they make me suffer through the pain of transformation and then rip me part afterwards? I was shaking now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I let them slowly turn me around. I was shaking hard now, enough so for that of human eyes, much less all the vampire eyes watching me now. Aro, had turned me fully around now.

He looked upon me with concern in his eyes. Why did he look concerned? Maybe he's trying to give me a false sense of security. Aro grabbed my other shoulder and tightened his hold, but not to the point where it hurt.

"Shh-sh, calm little one, we will not harm you." …What? "Its all right." He said repeating Alice's words. Now I was confused. He must have seen my expression because he smiled at me and chuckled lightly. " You thought we were going to harm you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked with a shaky voice, that was just above a whisper. He didn't answer though. He just smiled at me then addressed another gaurd.

"Jane! Please take Miss Isabella up to the guest wing. I do not believe she would like to join us for lunch." Jane was instantly next to me.

"Yes master." She began leading me away. Aro smiled then nodded to me, and I stole one last glance at Caius, still so beautiful.

We passed through the large group of vampires to get to a door on the side walls. I didn't see it before due to all the vampires standing in front and around it. Every one of them was staring at me. Some had darker eyes then others.

As the door closed I heard the big double doors open again, and Aro exclaiming,

"Welcome, my friends." Then the screaming started. No matter how long I live I will never forget those screams. It was terrifying. What's going to happen to me?

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I've been sitting here for a while now. Maybe a few hours, or maybe it just feels like I've been waiting an eternity while iit'sts only been about a minute.

Jane had lead me to my room then went back to join the others for lunch. I sat on the bed and waited for something to happen. For someone to come. Anything to happen really.

But no. I just sat there. And sat there, and sat there some more. At one point, I don't really know when, I lied down. Staring up at the ceiling for a while I began to wait again. And wait, and wait. I think I fell asleep at one point because I was jolted awake by a noise.

The door was clicking closed. I jolted up right on the bed, and looked to see him. Caius, in all his beautiful glory. Would he be the one that killed me? I'd prefer it to anyone else if that is how it must be.

He froze when I sat up.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said softly. I said nothing in return. I just brought my legs up to my chest and hid my face in my knees. I wanted to look at the king some more but I was just so scared.

I didn't want to show them I was scared though, but right now, around Caius, it didn't feel like it would matter.

I felt a dip in the bed and looked up to see a worried Caius. Was he really worried?

"Are you alright cara mia?" He asked. (Translations at the bottom.)

I just looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding. To be completely honest I had no idea if I was alright. What was I going to do now? I did what I came here to do. I saved Fuckward, woop-de-fukin-doo. But now I was stuck here.

Looking down I waited. Caius had to of come here for a reason. And I didn't want to provoke him, so instead of asking I just waited. When he didn't speak after a minute, I glanced up. He was staring at me. Why? Did he want something from me? Was he hungry? I shuddered at the latter thought.

Caius reached over slowly and froze for a second when I flinched back, but he continued on his path. His hand reached my back and he began to rub soothing circles into it. That felt good. I unconsciously leaned into his hand.

When I realized what I was doing my eyes widened and I looked up at him in confusion. He's allowing this? Why did he even rub my back in the first place? I'm so confused.

My mind was racing. I was almost overwhelmed with questions and confusion. Caius smiled slightly and rubbed my back more prominently. More confidently. Wait, was he nervous? What?

"It's alright Isabella, no one will hurt you." He told me. I shivered internally when my name rolled off of his tongue.

"Why?" I said abruptly. "Why isn't any one hurting me? Why am I here, and not down there where all the human corpses are laying? I don't understand what's going on!"

He looked at me with a nervous smile still on his lips.

"That cara mia, is because you are my amina gemella." He answered me. Huh?

"Huh?" I said voicing my exact thoughts. He chuckled lightly. It was low and musical. Beautiful.

"Because you… my dear, are my soul mate." He repeated in full english. My mind went blank for a second. "Cara mia?" he said worriedly when I gave no response to his previous announcement. My mind booted back up and began running a mile a minute.

"What? No… No. You can't be Edward is.. or was… supposed to be my mate." I told him, putting my head back on my knees. " But he just didn't want me, I have no mate." I clarified.

Caius growled lowly.

"He is no mate of yours. Mates can never hurt their mates physically, or emotionally. What that little prick did to you was not the actions of a mate." Caius explained.

"But he said he felt a pull to me. And that only happens when you meet your mate, right?" I asked trying to justify why Edward would call me a mate if I truly wasn't.

"Well yes and no." Caius said scooting closer to me. I allowed him, actually leaning into his side when he was right next to me. He smiled at me, with beaming blood red eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, so full of emotion and deep with knowledge of millennium of experience. "You were his La tun cantante correct?" He asked me throwing more Italian at me?

"His what?" I asked dumfounded. I can barely understand old english for the books I have to read in class, forget a whole new language. Especially one as sexy as Italian, I thought after a second still looking into Caius's eyes. Jeez where were these thoughts coming from?

"His La tun cantante. It means his 'singer'. We use that term in vampire mythology to say that their blood sings to them. It pulls them in like a drug. One made specifically for that person. The prick probably thought that the La tun cantante pull was the mating pull. I'm surprised, although quite pleased that you are still alive."

"Oh." I said. " Yes I believe that he told me that my blood calls to him more then others at some point in time." I also remembered him telling me something quite similar to his personal drug once. His personal brand of heroine I think. Then he started spouting shit about lions falling in love with lambs. Liar.

"Then there you have it. I am your mate Isabella." he said quietly pulling me closer to him.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked him pulling away slightly. Truthfully I was scared. I was hurt once. I didn't want to be hurt again. Not like that.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes because his eyes widened slightly from the sad ones they were looking at me before because I pulled away, and he pulled me into a large comforting hug that completely engulfed me. Shows our size difference.

"Marcus, one of the other kings," Caius started, " has the ability to see relationships. He told me that Edwards held very little love in his relationship to you, but instead was that filled of a la tun cantante. He also informed me that the reason he and Aro did not kill you was because you were my mate.'

'I didn't take it to well at first." he admitted. "I was angry. Angry at Marcus for suggesting that I was mated to a mere human. I was angry at Aro for believing and siding with him. But most of all I was angry at you. I felt the pull, although I tried to refuse it, I knew it was true. I wanted nothing more to come to you. To make sure you were healthy and alright. But at the same time I wanted you to go away, like a silly dream some how." He paused for a second glancing at me for my reaction.

It hurt, even though just slightly, it felt like another rejection for him to wish I was just a silly dream. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I regretted the thought as soon as the thought came to my mind." He whispered into my ear, bending down to comptensate for my smaller form. "Here you were my mate, after all these years of being alone, and I was wishing you away? You may be a human, but, if you will have me, you are my human."

The thought of being loved again almost brought tears to my eyes. I wanted it so desperately I was willing to do almost anything to get it again. Yet, I was being held back, by the fears implanted in me by another.

Then I thought, why should I let Fuckward control my life? He left me for someone else. Yes I thought at one point that it was because I wasn't good enough for him, but no. If Edward was willing to take my love, a love that I had given so unconditionally, and loyally, then just throw it away like it was nothing, then that was his lose.

It was time to move on.

Smiling I looked up to Caius and nodded.

"I will have you" i said. Caius's smile could rival that of a child in a land of candy. "On two conditions."

"Anything." Caius responded immediately.

"One, we take it slow. I've been hurt before Caius. I'm not completely ready to fall in love all over again." he simply smiled at me and nodded both in approval and for me to continue. "Two, if what you say is true about us being mates, I'm willing to try, but I never want to feel like how I did before again. It was painful, and just a completely horrible experience. So if what you say is true, and I'm willing to believe it because I feel a pull as well, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." he whispered.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me like that. Never alone and hurt like how I was before." I said equally as quiet as his voice.

"I promise you, mia amore, I will never allow that to happen to you." He told me kissing the top of my head, holding me tightly to him. "Sei la mia amina gemella, non potrò mai smettere d'armati."

I smiled at him. Although i have no idea what he said, it comforted me to no end. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. A single tear of joy rolled down my face.

I'm going to be loved again.

**Sorry this chapter took longer then usual. School just started back up for me after winter break, and we all know how that is. Anyway translations for the story.**

**Cara Mia- My dear**

**Amina Gemella- Soul mate**

**La tun contante- Singer**

**Mia Amore- My love**

**Sei la mia amina gemella- You are my soul mate.**

**non potrò mai smettere d'armati- I could never stop loving you.**


	8. Chapter 8 Do you love me?

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 8

We had barley moved. Though it had been at least an hour. My legs began to cramp up after about ten minutes of sitting with him, and shifting my legs to sit so my legs were folded at the side of my body, and leaning into Caius, had been the only movement the entire time.

It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be, it was a comfortable silence. My body was becoming more and more easily relaxed as I sat there with him. Soon my eyes started to become droopy.

How was I even tired? I took a nap right before Caius came in. Must be mental exhaustion. Either way, Caius shifted under me and my eyes shot up to him immediately. Was he leaving now?

"Shh, I wont leave yet, but you are tired, you need your rest." he told me. Damn, if I didn't know any better I would think he had Aro's power. I wonder how the other two kings feel about Caius finding his mate in a human.

Caius laid me down on the bed, moving the covers around until they covered me. He then laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my torso hesitantly. I turned to face him and snuggled into his hard, cool, well defined chest.

It felt so nice to do this again. But this time it felt better. I let my eyes slowly close. Caius's grip tightened slightly after a minute and he shifted closer, still hesitant. I felt his nose in my hair and felt him breathe in my sent.

A light rumbling came from his chest. It was soothing and almost completely quiet. He was purring. I smiled softly only half conscious now. The last thing I heard was him whispering into my ear,

"Buonanotte, mia amore. Non sai ancora ma, ti amo. Mi vuoi bene?"

I was unconscious as soon as he finished his final word.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When I woke the first thing I realized was that I had no nightmares last night. It had been the first night since Fuckward left me.

Next, I noticed I wasn't in my own bed. Huh? I sat up slowly. Where was I? Memories came rushing back as soon as I tried to remember what happened. Well damn. That's a hell of a lot to remember.

I put my head in my hands, groaning. I can't believe all that happened within a day. Or was it two, and I was just awake through the jet lag? Either way, a lot has happened so quickly. I was becoming overwhelmed now that it was all catching up to me.

I felt the bed shift. My head shot up looking for the cause. I thought it would be Caius, but it wasn't. It was Aro. I shrank back slightly. I might be Caius's mate, but I was still afraid. Why was he in here with me? Where was Caius?

"It's alright cara mia, I will not harm you." He said "I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Quiet a lot has happened to you by what I saw through Edward's mind, and I am surprised by how well you've been holding up thus far." He looked at me for a moment. "So I would like to ask you, how exactly are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I whispered bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Are you?" Aro asked with a raised brow. When he got no answer in return he sighed, "Well ok cara mia. I just want you to know you are no prisoner here. You are Caius's mate, and future queen of The Volturi, I want you to be comfortable around us. No one will harm you as long as we are around, and we will be around for a long while." He chuckled.

Time out.

"Queen?" I squeaked. How did he expect me to rule an entire race of vampires along side them? I was a mere human, week and feeble minded compared to them.

"Yes cara. You are the mate of a King, therefore you will be the Queen as soon as you fully except Caius as a mate, and are changed."

"Oh." is all I said looking down. So they are going to kill me. Just not in the way I originally thought.

"Calm, cara mia, we will not change you till you are ready." he said lifting my chin with his index finger and thumb. "I must take my leave now." he said after a moment of silence. "We have a few guests, and I need to see that their presence is soon expelled. We won't want any run ins now do we?"

"ok." I said looking back down to the mattress. "Thank you for your concern Aro." I said before he left trying to be polite. He had been so kind to me after all.

He smiled at me and bowed his head in recognition to my thanks. He began to walk out at a normal human pace.

"See you soon cara mia." He said before he closed the door behind him.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I sat there for a while just waiting. It was boring as hell. I had enough of waiting last night. I went and opened my door multiple times looking into the hall before closing it.

I was in a castle filled with man-eating vampires. I was a little nervous about exploring. Plus what if I get lost? UHHHG but I was SOOOOOOOO bored.

Screw it.

I opened the door and took a step out, looking around. No one was around. I decided to go left, Aro had gone right this morning, and I didn't want to end up in the throne room if they still had visitors. I do want to see Caius though.

I smiled at the thought of Caius. I had my true mate now. And he was a King. I scoffed at myself. How'd you land this one Bella?

Not paying attention to where I was walking I ran head first into something that might as well have been a wall. Stumbling back slightly I rubbed my head and looked up. Shit.

A large vampire, the one who wanted to eat me when we first met, was looking down at me.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I backed away slightly. He smirked.

"It's alright princess, but little heads up for the future." he leaned down so we were the same height. " Watch your step, you never know who's around that might just want a snack."

"Felix!" Someone called. He straightened up and turned to the voice. It was Demetri.

"Yes Demetri?" Felix asked.

"Stop scaring the princepessa!" He scolded walking over to his side and looking at me.

"Oh were just messing around." he said nonchalantly, slinging an arm around my shoulder and holding me in place when I tried to shrink back. Demetri grabbed his wrist and flicked it off my shoulder.

"Well stop it unless you want your head in a fire pit. Master Caius will surely kill you." Demetri scolded again. Felix sighed and bowed to me.

"Forgive me princepessa." He said. "It will not happen again."

"Uhh." I gulped, I had no clue what to do. Luckily, Demetri stepped forward slightly shoving his friend out of the way. Felix gave a playful growl. But he ignored it.

"Come princepessa, you have been summoned to the throne room. I am to escort you." He said holding his hand towards the direction I previously came from.

Well then… I guess its time to go to the throne room.

**Translations:**

**Buonanotte, mia amore.- Goodnight, my love.**

**Non sai ancora ma, ti amo.- You don't know it yet but, i love you.**

**Mi vuoi bene?- Do you love me?**

**Cara mia- my dear**

**Princepessa- Princess**


	9. Chapter 9 Introduction to the Top Guard

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 9

Well then… I guess it's time to go to the throne room.

Demetri led the way to the throne room passing by my room in the process. There were so many twists and turns I knew I would never be able to find my way back any time soon on my own.

Felix followed closely behind me. He also caught me when I tripped over my own feet going down a spiral stair case.

"Thanks." I muttered my face going completely red. I haven't been as clumsy as I usually was lately, but that was just luck. Felix smirked.

"No problem pricepessa." he said still close behind me.

When we reached the door that led into the throne room, Demetri stopped us so that he could enter first and check if it was alright for me to enter.

He came back and gave us a slight nod. Felix nudged me forward slightly and I entered the large room. There weren't as many vampires around, today. Yesterday, it looked like there were almost 100 vampires in the room. Now it looked like there was barley 20.

I looked up immediately to Caius. He was watching me carefully with a small smile playing along his lips.

"Hello again mia amore." he said bowing his head to me and motioning with his hand for me to come to him.

"Hi." I said shyly ducking my head down as I walked over to him. Everyone was watching us. I stopped a few feet away and he rose from his thrown to meet me. Wrapping his arms around me, he lightly picked me up and settled himself back in his throne with me now in his lap.

I squeaked at the sudden movement and my face burned. Caius only chuckled and buried his face in my hair to take a deep, soothing breath of my scent.

"Why hello Isabella." said Aro from the throne next to us. My blush became a shade deeper, if it's possible.

"Hello again Aro." I mumbled embarrassed. He smiled knowingly but affectionately at the same time. He got up and motioned to the last king seated on his throne looking fondly at us.

"Let me formally introduce you to Marcus. As I'm sure you know he is also our brother and King of Volturi, ruling along side us." Aro introduced Marcus. Marcus dipped his head down in greeting.

"Hello Isabella." he said. His voice was docile and quiet the opposite of Aro's bubbly excited demeanor. It was mostly monotone, but I could hear the fondness underlaying his voice easily.

"I am happy you are here cara mia. We have been waiting for Caius's mate for over two millennium. And now you have finally been found!" Aro bubbled. He looked genuinely happy that I was here. He faced the throne room towards the others I forgot about, that were standing along the walls. "Everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan." he said rolling my name off of his tongue. Although it didn't sound nearly as nice as when Caius said my name.

I blushed slightly again remembering our conversation last night, and how I loved the way he said my name. Hopefully the others would pass my blush off as being the center of attention during the introduction.

"As you could probably tell, she is Master Caius's mate. She will be joining us here in the castle, hopefully indefinitely. No plans have been made as to if and when she will be changed, but I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you treat me and my brothers. As top guard I am entrusting her safety to only you. Do not allow lower guard members know of her existence.

We will announce her to the rest of the world when she is ready." He then turned to me.

"Isabella, these are my most trusted of guards. They will see to you and your safety and or needs while you stay here with us. I will introduce a few to you later, and others you will get to know over time. Would you like to say anything to them? He asked.

"Uhh… hi." I said meekly. Well I'm making a fool out of myself. " You can call me Bella… if you want. It's what I go by at home."

"This is your home mia agioletto. Unless you do not wish to be with us." Caius said looking at me with a small amount of anguish in his eyes. He was obviously trying to hide it, but I saw straight through it.

"No no. I want to stay." I said almost immediately. "But I just disappeared out of nowhere.

People will be looking for me, and my fathers a chief of police. He could start a large scale search, and I don't want anything to just happen to get back here, no matter how small a chance. Plus I wouldn't be able to return in a long time if that happened." I explained to him.

Caius was thoughtful for a moment.

"We will figure something out later, for now," he pulled me closer to him, "we will enjoy your time in the Volturi." I smiled at him. I like that he insinuated that more then just me would enjoy my presence here. Like others wanted me here as well. It felt nice to feel wanted.

He smiled back down at me. His eyes blazing with happiness and content. His smile faultered for a second and ever so hesitantly he leaned down. He gave me plenty of time to move away, but I didn't. I let him slowly, even for a human brush his lips over mine.

I hummed in pleasure. His lips were so soft. It was very strange considering he was a vampire and I a human. It was a very pleasant feeling and I simply couldn't help myself. His smile widened on his lips and more confidently he pressed his lips fully to mine.

After a moment or two, a throat was cleared. Shit! I forgot we weren't alone. My face blazed and I hid my face in Caius's chest when he pulled away. I felt him chuckle against me, but his arms tightened their hold.

I peeked up to glare at him, which only succeeded in making him chuckle again. I loved that laugh.

"I do believe brother, that it's time for our next meeting. Unless you wish dear Isabella to join us, I think it best time for her to take her leave." Aro said.

Caius sighed and pet stroked my head, running my hair throw his fingers. Damn that felt good.

"I do believe he is right mia amore. I will meet you later. Demetri, Felix please see her returned to her room." He said, and set me back on my feet.

"Yes master" they said together instantly in front of me and bowing. "This way princepessa." He motioned towards the door we came threw in. With one last glance at Caius, I walked out of the room. He was watching me intently still, with a sad and longing expression upon his face.

I knew exactly how he felt.

**Princepessa- Princess**

**Cara mia- My dear**

**Mia amore- My love**

**Mia agioletto- My little angel.**


	10. Chapter 10 Marcus Management

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 10

About a week has passed since I've come to Volterra. And I've been loving every minute of it. I was free to explore the castle as I pleased, usually accompanied by one of the top guard as to not get lost. They only steered me away from certain areas when they sensed another vampire who was either a guest, or part of the lower guard there.

So far only the elite guard would see to me, with the exception of the one time they had to leave for the day and I went to explore on my own. I had been very close to being drained by a guest who walked in looking for the kings with pitch black eyes.

A top guard, Santiago stepped in and saved me by ripping apart the guest and burning him on the spot. I would be forever grateful for that. He only smiled and waved off my gratitude, saying I could repay him only by not going out alone again until I could fully take care of myself. He looked me over for any injury, then escorted me back to my room. Where he kept me company until Caius came in.

Caius was furious when he heard what had conspired, but calmed down as Santiago told him how he stepped in. Caius thanked Santiago before shooing him away so that Caius and I could have our nightly quiet time to ourselves.

Caius would always lay with me till I feel asleep, but by the time I woke up he was gone. I asked him why he never stayed wit me, and he answered that was because they had planned all their meetings for the decade within this month. Unfortunate timing on my part, I thought. All the meetings started in the early morning and Caius said he would not deprive me of my sleep by waking me up at such and ungodly time. But he always came to me right after the meetings for the day were over.

So far I had met Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Renata, from the elite guard. And Santiago, and Heidi from the top guard. They were all kind and welcoming. Jane was a little closed off and had a cruel facade, and Felix could easily take jokes a little to far, but once you got to know them, you learned that it was just part of who they are.

Jane was beginning to drop her facade around me, and she was quite pleasant company. Felix and Demetri also hung out with me a lot. They reminded me of Emmet. They even acted like the big brothers that Emmet was when I was with the Cullens.

Caius, and his brothers and I had not yet discussed me going back to Forks. They were quite busy as it was, so we're going to wait until this month was over to discuss it.

Aro had asked me if I was ready to be introduced to the rest of the guard. I said I was. Even though I was sooo nervous. He was going to introduce them to me tonight. Aro thought that if he let the rest of the guard know of me, then I would be safe to travel around the castle with out anyone in specific watching me. As long as I wasn't alone when I encountered a guest.

It was almost time to go to my introduction. Felix was psyching me out.

"Just be carful about Roberto, he can go a little crazy sometimes. Especially around humans. Likes to play with them, know what I mean?" Felix jokes with a smirk on his face, laying upside down on my bed, feet up against the wall and head hanging off the edge. His vampire sharp eyes watching me as I paced back ad forth nervously.

One of these days I'm going to wear a whole in the wood. Oh well.

Caius walked in as Felix stated another comment about one of the guards, again trying to psych me out even further. Caius emitted a deep growl from his chest and glared at Felix, who immediately got off of my bed and straightened up and bowed to him.

"Greetings master." he said. Caius walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Go down to the throne room to join the others. I will be escorting my mate down myself today." Caius commanded.

"Yes master." Felix said. He looked at me with a smirk and winked, then he was gone. Caius's chest rumbled once more before he turned me to fully face him, still wrapped in his arms. He swept down and claimed my lips in his.

I moaned quietly, earning Caius a smirk before he pulled away.

"How are you tonight, mia amore?" Caius asked me, smiling and in a soft voice I never heard him use when we were around others.

"I'm ok." I said, "just a little nervous." Little was a complete understatement. I had butterflies in my stomach, and boy were they having a party.

Caius smiled down at me. " You should be nervous, going into a large room filled to the brink with not only vampires, but well trained Volturi coven vampires. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"No no. I'm not scared that they're vampires that might try to hurt me. I know I will be protected, if any thing even happens. I'm nervous that they might not like me. I mean look at me I'm nothing special just this little- " I was cut off by Caius's roar. He looked at me with absolute anger. I tried to flinch back, but he held fast.

I wasn't scared of him, but from what I heard and, sometimes Caius can have a temper. As a human, it would probably be best if I wasn't caught in front of a raging vampire.

"NEVER say you are boring and ordinary Isabella. You are my mate. My one and only. I will not have you questioning or doubting yourself like I just heard. You are beautiful and amazing in every way and I won't stand for your self doubt. Do you understand me Isabella?" He asked me still very angry. I nodded my head quickly looking down submissively.

I didn't want to anger him further. His eyes instantly softened and he grabbed my chin gently with his forefinger and thumb, and brought my face to meet his.

"I apologize for scaring you mia amore. I did not mean to get so angry. But… ti amo tanto. Non posso vivere sanza te." He apologized. I didn't understand a word of what he said towards the end but it comforted me greatly.

I leaned into his arms once again and kissed his jaw.

"It's alright. I wasn't scared. I just didn't want to be in your way if you got too angry." I said blushing the tiniest bit looking him directly in his eyes, unable to look away, for he still held my chin to face him.

His eyes widened slightly.

"No no, mia amore, I could never hurt you. Sei la mia amina gemella." he said gently tightening his grip. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for another minute, and when he pulled away he was starting to bring his walls back up. "We should be going, you have a coven to meet."

Here we go again.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The coven was accepting of me. Many growled at my first entry but once Caius growled back the room had gone completely silent.

Once Aro introduced me, some called out, asking why I was not yet changed. Others' faces lit up and then cheered me on, happy for their master, who has been lonely for over a millennium.

Those who called me out were quickly silenced by Marcus.

"She will be changed when she is ready. You will respect her just as much, if not more, then how you respect us. Am I clear." His voice rang out. Many were stunned. Marcus had not spoken out so emotionally since he lost his mate hundreds of years ago. Many 'yes masters' were heard after the shock died down a few seconds later.

Bella was glad at his outburst. She had been going to see Marcus once a day for an hour or two. The first time was an accidental run in, but once Bella saw how lonely he really was, she stayed with him. Trying to get him to come out of his shell again.

She never pushed him too hard and always let him set the pace. She had not told him directly what she was doing, but she was sure he's figured it out. Marcus had yet to push her away, so she continued to come back, and little by little Marcus would start to become his old self. If only around Bella, but that was just the very first and small yet significant step.

Marcus had become quiet fond of Bella. No one has ever tried as hard as her to get him back to his original, happier self. His brothers had tried at one point yes. But they where stubborn and pushy, and expected much more than Marcus was willing to give at the time. They gave up on him soon after they started, making Marcus fall deeper into his depression feeling that he wasn't even worth the effort any longer.

True fully Caius was just stubborn and impatient. He wouldn't show how badly he actually wanted his brother back to normal. While Aro was easily distracted and far to excited for Marcus to handle.

Bella was different. She was patient. She let him come to her, instead of her trying to pull him along like his brothers had done. She was kind and compassionate and understanding with him.

For that, he was eternally grateful. Most of all though, above all else Marcus appreciated how determined she was.

She was determined to bring Marcus back to his old self no matter how long it would take. And she would do it on his terms.

Marcus had checked the bonds he now had with her, and was happy to find not only a friend, and brother, or mentor. But, he had found that he had also become her protecter as well. He knew then that yes, he would risk his life for hers. Caius was a lucky man to have such a mate.

And Marcus would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed safe and happy in Volterra.

Isabella Swan was indeed a special girl.

**Mia amore- My love**

**ti amo tanto- I love you so much**

**Non posso vivere sanza te- I can't live without you**

**Sei la mia amina gemella- You are my soul mate**


	11. Chapter 11 Back to Forks!

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 11

Now that the guard had accepted me, and the month was coming to an end, I was finally getting some free time with Caius without falling asleep on him.

Caius was also happy during our time. We usually walked around while talking about anything and everything, or when we went to the gardens and I had a lunch the he tried to make. He wasn't the best cook considering he never needed to. I would think that he did in his human years but he said he never did. It was a woman's job, and he had his mom cook until he was married off to a girl who was barley 14 and she did the cooking from then till he 'died'.

I would have to show him a thing here and there.

We learned lots about each other. I learned of how cruel he could be, and how easily set off he is. But it didn't deter me. I've been hurt to. And Caius is just protecting the law. And the law protects both humans and vampires. Whether it be from humans going and trying to kill vampires, or from what happened to me, he was protecting.

I learned his favorite color is a deep red, not quite as deep as blood but close enough, his favorite scent used to be the scent of burning pine. Now it was the scent of me. I do admit though that my favorite scent has also become that of my mate's.

I also learned that he enjoyed art and music. While Marcus loved reading, Aro was fascinated with technology, and Caius was artistic, in both art and music.

His paintings were beautiful. They were full of passion and yearning. Most were angry, but he showed me ones that he painted while I was asleep or exploring. And they were amazing.

One was me casually dressed and laughing to death. I was sitting in the grass by the garden with the Kings. We were seated in a circle. Aro's face held a giant smile, grinning from ear to ear in his own bubbly laugh. Marcus was smiling. Something you don't see often.

Caius told me that I was the first one to make Marcus smile for hundreds of years. I'm gad I did.

Marcus needed to come out of his shell and learn to love again. Maybe not romantically, but he needs to love his life again. And I'll be there to make sure it happens, no matter how long it takes.

Caius was sitting slightly behind me with both his legs and arms wrapped around me, puling me against him. He was smiling down at me. A true and happy smile. There was so much love put into this painting I had to stop myself from attacking Caius and puling him into bed for my first time right then and there.

Instead I settled for squeezing the life out of my arms, by trying to squeeze the life out of him.

He wrapped his arms around me chuckling. He buried his face in my hair.

"I take it you like it then?" Ciaus mumbled in to my hair, slightly embarrassed.

"I absolutely love it Caius. Its beautiful." I turned to look at it again, but kept my body pressed to his, and he kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Good, because I painted it last night, for your father." He said. MY father?

"Wait. My father? Are we going to go back soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes cara mia. We will go back in one weeks time from now. Marcus and Aro will be joining us, but they will introduce them selfs a while after you introduce me." he told me. I turned back around with a smile on my face.

"Whats the cover story?" I asked him.

"You were in a depressed state more or less when you left home correct?" He asked me back.

"Yes." I mumbled putting my head to his chest. He lifted an arm from his hold around me and pet my hair.

"We will tell him that you needed to get away for a while. You saved some money from that job you told me about, and flew to Italy as a chance to get away, and while you were there, you met me." Caius explained. "As for coming back, my father is the headmaster of a private Italian university, and when I introduced you to him, he looked at your school scores and offered you a scholarship here in Italy."

"He's not going to be happy." I mumbled turning my head completely into his chest. "He's going to hate me for this."

"Nonsense. You are a wonderful, sweet girl mia amore. No one could completely hate you for needing to get away from what kind of stress you were put through." he told me holding me tighter and stopping his petting to press my head further into his chest.

"But I never called him. Never left him any indication of when or if I'll be back. Well besides a note, but that doesn't count for much. And as soon as I get back I'm going to leave again. Plus, who's gonna take care of him? He has a full time job and he can't cook for shit." I grumbled.

Caius sighed.

"Mia amore", he said pulling away to look at me. But I didn't lift my head to meet his eyes. "Look at me amore." He said again trying to get me to lift my head up. But I simply pulled my head away and looked further down. I didn't want to look into his eyes. They would confirm my worries that he thought Charlie would hate me as well.

Finally, Caius got impatient with my and gently grabbed my chin an forcing my head up so I had to look at him. I was surprised by what I saw. His eyes were angry, but gentle and loving at the same time.

"Never deny me my right to look at you." He said, and continued firmly "He is a grown man who can take care of himself. You told me you just moved in with him about a year before you came no? He will be fine, he's been fine without you for years. And I bet you he wont hat-"

"You don't know that though. He' been angry at me. Ever since I became depressed Charlie has gotten angrier at me. He almost hit me once." I told Caius. At that he growled and pulled me into his chest securing me there.

"No one will ever touch you while I'm around Mia amore. So do not worry. We will tell him of your story, and anyone else you consider friends or family, then we will leave as soon as you desire." I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Thank you Caius, for everything." I said wrapping my arms loosely around his waist.

"No thank you mia amore. For you have brought me a part of my soul I never knew I was missing." he told me quietly inhaling my scent, nose brushing against my neck. "Ti amo tanto, mia agioletto."

**Mia amore- My love**

**Cara mia- My dear**

**Ti amo tanto- I love you so much**

**Mia agioletto- My little angel**


	12. Chapter 12 Family Reunion

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 12

**Hey sorry i haven't been keeping up in updating but i've been so busy with school and band and MY AUDITION IS TOMORROW and i'm soo nervous and UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! Anyways just wanted to say sorry… i don't post Author's notes that often because i know people don't read them but bear with me. Here's the next chapter.**

I can't believe we were already here. I was excited, but at the same time I was dreading my visit back to Forks. What would Jake think of my disappearance.

I felt bad. I had barley thought about him and the pack while I was gone. And with him being such a good friend to me before, how could I repay him like this?

And oh god what about the Cullens? Last time I saw them, I was running of to Volterra, only to be kept there by the Kings. They might even think I'm dead.

"Calm mia agioletto." Caius said wrapping his arms around me tighter. I didn't even realize that he was staring down at me with concern. I smiled up at him.

"Was I really showing my worries so much?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled quietly.

"No, but I guess I can just tell. You are my other half after all." He whispered into my hair. I smiled at him.

We were in the back seat of a very expensive Mercedes. Felix was driving while Demetri took shotgun. Aro and Marcus were seated beside us. I was on Caius's lap. I was worried we would get caught at first but Felix reassured me they wouldn't. They are vampires after all.

Jane and Alec were both running beside the car, right inside of the tree line so no one would see them.

The first place we were going would be the Cullen's. Although Caius didn't want to see, or have me be around Edward, They all wanted to see their old friend Carlisle again. And the only other options for the rest of the guard, and probably me since I thought my dad would kick me out of the house, would be to stay in the woods, or go all the way to Port Angeles to rest.

So, staying at the Cullen's it was.

Aro did't call ahead. They all thought a surprise would be a nice little… surprise. Hehe. Did I just internally laugh at my own internal joke? Oh my GOD I'm going crazy.

HEHEHEHEHHEHEHAHAHA! Uhhg. I moaned and leaned my head back into my mate's chest.

He stroked my head lightly.

"What is going through that head of yours?" He asked,

"Anything and everything." I mumbled "I swear I'm going crazy."

"It's not as bad as it's been led to believe." Aro spoke up. "And it gives you a reason to do what you want without explanation." I snorted.

"Not many of us want to even question what you do Aro." Caius mumbled, placing his forehead to the top of my head.

"Exactly my point." Aro said over enthusiastically thrusting his finger up into the air at to prove his point. I started laughing. Lowly at first, but it got louder and more hysterical.

Caius shifted me around so that I was more or less facing him. As much as you can in a car anyway. He was clearly slightly worried, but also amused by my hysteria.

My eyes were clenched shut and watering from how hard I was laughing. I didn't even know why I was laughing anymore. Caius continued to cradle me in his arms.

"I think she was right about going insane." I heard Felix say from the front of the car. It made me laugh even harder, if that was even possible.

"Nonsense." Caius said from his spot underneath me. "Her mind is simply just much too stressed and trying to release some of it. I heard of many different ways humans do this. Most break down crying though." He added the last part as more of an after thought though.

Every time I would calm down enough to open my eyes, I would just get a glance at Caius or one of the other Kings looking at me before I would break down laughing again. I felt the car stop. We had arrived, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

I heard voices, some sounded concerned, some relieved, but it was hard to process who was who. My sides were seriously starting to hurt. I clenched my sides trying to ease the pain but it didn't help.

I felt Caius rise with me still in his arms. There was a swift wind and then I was set down on cool leathery material. I started to roll around slightly and almost rolled off the material, but an arm caught me before I hit the floor. It was probably Caius.

I felt a cool hand place itself upon my cheek. It was to slim to be Caius's hand. Instantly a calm filled my entire being, enough so I nearly passed out. I slumped on what I now identified as the couch.

Caius was kneeling next to me worriedly, while Jasper was leaning down with his hand still on my cheek, making sure I was calm. He straightened up and I could now see behind him. The whole family, minus Edward stood there looking at me with different expressions and degrees of love, concern, relief, and curiosity, along with maybe a little anxiety. To the sides stood the guards plus Aro and Marcus.

I was panting heavily still clenching my sides.

"Are you calmed enough to respond now, cara mia?" Aro asked in complete amusement from where he was.

"MMmmm." I groaned letting my head fall back and my eyes fall close. I raised my arm slightly with a half hearted attempt at a thumbs up. "I'm good." I mumbled. Caius chuckled slightly and lifted me into his arms, only to sit back into my spot himself and set me in his lap.

"Good because we are here." He whispered into my ear. A couple seconds went by before I actually processed what he said, and who I saw just a minute ago.

My eyes flew open and I looked around at all the familiar faces of my family. My face turned as red as a beet when I realized they just saw what happened, and that Jasper had to calm me down.

Carlisle stepped forward first probably to greet me, but I just missed them so much. Before he could even make a sound I had jumped out of Caius's lap and wrapped my arms around my second father, burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you guys so much." I mumbled to them through the fabric of Carlisle's shirt. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and used the other to caress the back of my head. I could feel him chuckling quietly.

"We have missed you as well Bella" he said. I could hear both the sorrow and relief in his voice. In all the time I had known Carlisle I had never seen him this undone about anything. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them. "I should have called, or… something. I should have let you known i was OK. I probably made you all wor-"

"Bella." Carlisle. Interrupted me. "It is alright. I'm just happy your safe." I could see the venom tears in his eyes, being held back by some mystical force.

I was so happy in that moment I could have burst with joy.

**Mia Agioletto- my little angel**

**Cara mia- My dear**


	13. Chapter 13 Fuckward

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 13

Note to self. Must prepare ones self for Emmett hugs after long periods away. Emmett had grabbed me straight from Carlisle's grasp after a few seconds, and crushed me in a giant bear hug. Lifting me off my feet ant twirling me around. You could hear the air leave my lungs when he did so as well.

Caius gave a soft warning growl. It wasn't aggressive but it was still a clear warning. Emmett put me down almost immediately then looked back and forth between Caius and I. Both Alice and Esme were next, not quite squeezing the life out of me like Emmett, but still full of so much love.

Rose simply smiled to me and nodded in greeting. I returned the gesture.

"No way." Came Emmetts voice. We all looked over to him. He was still looking from Caius to me. Well… I didn't think Emmett would be the first to figure it out let me tell ya. "No Flipping way."

"What is it Emmett?" Esme asked curiously. Slightly impatient. Emmett looked straight to me.

"Are you really…" He trailed of pointing half heartedly to Caius. I smirked and walked over to Caius and slung my arms around him. He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and pulled me to him. There were a few gasps.

"Mm- Hmmm." I mumbled and pecked Caius on the lips. It was completely silent for a minute while it all sunk in. That is, until Emmett broke the spell.

"DAMMMNNNN Bells. I didn't know you did royalty." We could all hear the underline meaning there. My face went red and I buried it into Caius's neck. I felt him chuckle slightly and rub my back.

"Not quite there yet." Caius said quietly with a smirk on his face. He was TRYING to embarrass me now. I poked him in the stomach, a clear signal telling him 'enough'.

Everyone had settled down onto the couches now. Except the guard, whom stood off to the side quietly ready for anything while in the presence of their Kings.

The Cullens and Volturi continued to talk while I laid on a couch with my head in Caius' lap and my feet dangling over the far edge. I absent mindedly played with his Volturi pin that was hooked into his cloak that he still wore. Half of it was being used at the moment as a blanket, draped over me casually. Caius was talking along with the conversation while petting my head and looking down at me every once in a while.

Fuckward was out hunting, thank god. I really didn't want to see him right now.

But he was far from my mind as I laid there. My movements were getting sluggish. Both my arms and my eyes growing heavy. I rested my arms under my head, snuggling closer to my mate.

He glanced down at me.

"You are tied cara mia." It wasn't a question.

"Mm-mm" I mumbled disapprovingly. I knew he wanted to take me up to the guest bedroom that I always used to stay at while residing at the Cullen's. But I didn't want to interrupt his conversation. He hasn't seen Carlisle in a very long time after all, and he seemed to be getting along with Jasper well. I was just to tired to make a complete or any argument on it.

He smiled down at me and began to move to pick me up.

"NNNnnn." I hummed trying to get him to sit back down. But I was half asleep now. He chuckled and stood completely.

"Please excuse us, but, I believe Bella is having a hard time staying awake. Would one of you mind showing me to her room?" he asked looking to the Cullen's.

Jasper got up and smiled at us.

"Right this way." He said politely leading us, or Caius anyway, up the stairs. Caius followed careful not to jolt me. The cloak had fell away when he stood. It was freezing. I started to curl up closer to Caius trying to stay warm. He was warmer then your average vampire, well to me, but it still wasn't helping all to much.

He cradled me lightly pulling me in closer to him has we walked, and began purring to me. I guess he was trying to get me to fall asleep before I could feel the full effect of the cold, but I was already becoming more aware.

Soon we were in my old room. It was just the way I left it. Jasper nodded to my mate as he closed the door with his foot. He set me down in the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

"Mmmm." I protested weakly grabbing his sleeve and tugging it closer. he smiled down at me, then pulled the covers back and slipped in beside me, complying to my silent request. I snuggled up into him, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him as close as I could to me.

"Buonanotte, mia agioletto." Caius softly mumbled into my hair. The next thing I knew I was in a deep peaceful sleep.

I was startled awake from a loud growl I heard. Caius was still laying next to me holding me tightly, my back pressed firmly to his front. He was looking at the door with anger rolling off him.

I could hear the growls from the other side of the door?

"LET ME IN. I WANT TO SEE HER." I heard a familiar voice say quite angrily.

"The princepessa is sleeping now, and from what I can tell she doesn't exactly like you so, no." I heard the calm, cool voice of Felix reply. I groaned loudly and turned my head into the pillow. It was to early for this shit.

"Bella? BELLA!" Edward called. There was a crash and the door burst open. Felix was against the wall across the hall. Edward raced forward but froze as Caius growled fiercely. Edward glared back. "Bella…"

"Gooo awaaayyy." I mummbled into the pillow. "I'm tryyiinng to sleeeeeep." My eyes were still heavy as I glared up at him. "What do you want!"

"Bella I think you should come with me." Fuckward said glancing up at Caius cautiously, then stepping forward and holding his hand out to me. Did he seriously think I'd go with him?

"Well, no one gives a damn what you think, now leave me alone." I snapped slumping my head back down on my pillow. Edward growled at me frustrated, earning another feral growl from my mate, who pulled me tighter to him.

They stared at each other for a minute. Caius was obviously speaking to Edward though his mind reading. Fear crossed Edward's eye for a second before he regained him posture. Better be scared of my mate Fuckward, and when I'm a vampire, you better be scared of me.

He walked out without another word. Felix came to the door and bowed.

"I apologize for the disturbance. I assure you it wont happen again." He said before straightening up.

"See that it doesn't." Caius said to him. Felix closed the door behind him and continued to stand guard outside the room. I relaxed into my mates hold, and turned so that I was facing him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, slipping his tongue between my lips. I moaned quietly in pleasure.

He tasted so good!

Once I was out of breath he pulled away, and turned, pulling me with him so that I was now laying on top of him. Still panting, I rested my on his chest and he began his purring again.

" I love you, mia amore." I heard him say. That was the first time I've ever heard him say it (in a language I could understand), and it filled me with such warmth I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I whispered to him. He tightened his hold lightly and his purring increased. I was back to sleep within minutes.

**Cara mia- my dear**

**Buonanotte- good night**

**mia agioletto- my little angel**

**princepessa- princess**


	14. Chapter 14 Sleep Deprived

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 14

Uhg. Don't you hate when you wake up and you don't feel refreshed at all. Like all you wanna do is go back to sleep, but you know you have to get up anyway? Today was that day.

Yesterday had been fairly nice. We sat around all day talking and catching up. I even watched Marcus face off Jasper in chess. You think chess is boring? Your probably right but that was the most intense game of chess I ever witnessed.

Jasper had taken the lead for most the game, which took hours by the way, but Marcus pulled ahead last minute using a complicated strategy that actually was being put into play for like half the game.

Edward had left me alone but was always watching me. Gave me the shivers. Creepy ass, stalking, cry baby, vampire! I was about to snap at him multiple times throughout the day, but Alice had always distracted me. She's a good friend/sister, and I knew that she was probably doing it for the best intention of everyone, but I was getting super tired of Fuckward's eyes on me.

He looked at me frustrated, but longing, with a hint of hope in there. And when he wasn't staring at me, he looked like he was down right plotting. Caius had sent more then a few glares throughout the day, but for the sake of his friend Carlisle, he wouldn't physically (or verbally) do anything to Fuckward unless provoked.

To my immense displeasure, the Volturi had to go hunt. That meant no snuggling with my mate tonight. Of course Caius would not leave me unprotected though. Jasper and Emmet had promised to watch over me. Caius got along well with Jasper and felt that he was able to trust him. And seeing Emmet's reaction to my returning the other day made Caius believe that he wouldn't betray me.

Caius, being Caius was still cautious though, and had made several threats to not just them, but the whole family on what would happen if I was harmed. He glared at Edward for a long moment probably sending a silent message to him before kissing me goodbye and walking out the door.

He would not be gone long.

"I will be back before you go to bed tomorrow." He told me. "Ti amo tanto, mia agioletto."

That night was torture. I tossed an turned and even fell off the bed once trying to get into a comfortable position so I could get some sleep and I couldn't achieve that without a certain set of cool, strong arms around me. Nothing was working. Eventually, when I fell off my bed, Jasper walked in a looked down at me just laying n the floor and staring at the ceiling. I had given up on sleep.

"Having some trouble there Bella?" Jasper teased.

"Haha hilarious Jasper." I said sarcastically. It sounded harsher than I meant, I was exhausted after all.

"Would you like some help darling?" He offered in his southern accent, picking me up off the ground and gently setting me into the bed.

"It'd be appreciated." I said looking to him with pleading eyes. I just wanted this day to be over with he smiled down at me. He placed a gentle hand on my arm and poured his power down on me. I curled up under the covers letting my eyes droop. "thanks." I yawned out, before finally succumbing to the darkness.

I may have finally been asleep, but that night was anything but restful. I tossed and turned all night, waking up more than once. Jasper eventually just stayed in the room to keep his influence on me, in turn, keeping me asleep.

When I woke up,… well, you know the rest. I was still exhausted. I yawned as I got out of bed and my eyes dropped. God I wish Caius was here.

I cleaned my self up and just went downstairs in my pajamas, to tired to change. I smelt food coming from the kitchen. Mmmm fooooooood. It smelt amazing. Turns out it was a special pancake that Esme had seen on a TV show. It was a single very large pancake, about the same size as your regular dinning plate. Butter was melted and poured in a straight line across the middle of it, acting as a glue as powdered sugar was sprinkled heavily on top of it. Then it was rolled up around the sugar and the process was repeated over the top of it.

It was extremely unhealthy, but just so good. My mouth watered as I entered the kitchen and saw the dish. She was just finishing up.

"Good morning Bella." she said smiling at me.

"Morning Esme." I said back sleepily. She frowned slightly.

"After this you should take a nap. I know you didn't sleep well last night." Always the mother hen she was, but I had to agree with her. A nap sounded real nice, even though I just woke up. "Oh and Bella, were going to go hunt for a little while, Emmet, Rose, and Edward are staying behind to watch you. But we should be back before the Volturi since we will be close by, and they're all the way in Seattle still."

Why Fuckward?! Uhhg this was going to suck. Maybe I'll just sleep through the whole thing, or ignore him like a plague. I knew Emmet and Rose won't be around. Every time they 'babysat' me before, they'd go straight up to their room and have some 'quality time' together. Never and I mean NEVER walk in on their quality time. You only make that mistake once.

I shivered in remembrance. They didn't even notice me, not even when I slammed the door closed, trying to rid myself of what I just witnessed. My eyes were no longer virgin. So nope they won't help me.

I ate my special pancake greedily, scarfing it down along with a glass of no pulp orange juice and a bowl of sliced strawberries and bananas. Mmm I was stuffed. After breakfast, I wandered into the living room intending to take a nap on the couch.

To my luck, note the sarcasm, my luck sucks, Edward was sitting on the couch. Well, that's not gonna happen. Sighing I began to turn around to go back up stairs. Nope.

'Bella?" Fuckward asked getting up.

"Yes? I said mock politely, with a voice that said, 'I don't like you but I'm so exhausted that it doesn't even matter right now'. I truly felt like I was going to drop. I don't even think I would be able to make it up the stairs. Maybe they'd let me sleep on the stairs.

"You could uh, sleep on the couch I won't bother you." He told me quietly. His eyes were pleading with me, he looked truly worried. I glared at him for a minute. I was seriously considering it now that my legs began to shake, threatening to collapse beneath me if I didn't lie down. "I promise Bella, I won't do anything. Plus I really don't know if you could make it up the stairs right now, and I know you won't let me carry you." he said.

Huffing out a sigh I conceded. I trudged over to the couch and I plopped down on the far side. As far away form him as I'm going to get. He sat back down still watching me with concern. Who the hell is he to be concerned. He didn't give a shit about me when I was all depressed and actually needed the help. I recoiled away from him, and he just frowned deeper furrowing his brows.

"Would you like anything?" He asked softly standing to get a blanket and laying it over me. I cringed as it landed on me. It didn't hurt, of course not, it's a blanket, but I didn't want Fuckward to start acting all nice all of a sudden. If he did that then I wouldn't be justified to be a bitch to him anymore.

"Hmm." I mumbled faking my response. "Caius, you to leave me alone, and to see Jake." I said completely serious. He sighed, and sat back down. My eyes began to droop. I rested my head against the arm rest.

"Goodnight." Edward whispered. "sleep well" I felt his hand rub my ankle.

"Mmmm." I protested moving my leg up slightly, but he didn't stop, just continued to massage my foot and ankle. I gave in and just slumped there allowing sleep to take me once more.

**Ti amo tanto- i love you so much**

**mia agioletto-my little angel**


	15. Chapter 15 Drugs, amnesia, and plans

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 15

"BOOM." I jolted awake from a loud sound nearby. "CRASH." WTF was going on? I saw a blur fly past me into the wall beside me. Through the dust i watch Edward climb out of the whole, cracked skin across his face and neck. Caius appeared in front of me crouching low ready to pounce again. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Caius? Whats going on?" I asked him. I voice cracked the tiniest bit, horse from sleep. Caius spun around and held me tightly to him.

"It's ok." He whispered "everything is fine." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more then me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me, and started to rub circles in his back. He seemed like he need reassurance. When he pulled back i looked at him confused.

"We got it out in time." He sighed holding my head with both his hands on either side of his face. That just confused e even more. "Edward was going to take you from me" He whispered setting his for head on mine. My eyes widened. He did what now?

"Caius?" I whispered to him. He lifted his head to look at me. "What exactly did he do?" Caius paused for a moment. His eyes when pitch black.

"Hold on for a moment." He told me in deadly calm voice. Then he turned on Edward. "For the crimes of not only trying to take the mate of a king, but put her through induced amnesia, i sentence you to death." I inhaled sharply. Amnesia? He was going to make me forget Caius? How close did he get? "You will be taken to Volteria to decide the date of your execution, and the form." he said in an after thought.

Esme was sniffling into Carlisle's chest in the corner the volturi guard were surrounding Edward, tense for attack. Carlisle looked sad and disappointed. Rose was scowling at Edward. Emmet, whom had his arms wrapped around Rosalie was full on glaring at Edward. Jasper stood there, like the guard ready to attack. Alice was behind him looking miserable. Both Aro and Marcus stood by my side both looking down at me in concern.

"We will take him back to Volteria with us next week." Aro announced still looking down at me. For now Jane and Felix will watch over him in house arrest. He will not leave his room. Understood?" His voice was commanding and had a no-nonsense tone to it. he glanced at them.

"Yes mater." they both said keeping their eyes trained on Edward. After a second they moved forward and grabbed Edward by each arm. He struggled as he passed me.

"BELLA! I will get you back. I promise!" He yelled to me as the hauled him up the stairs. I shivered. What happened.

Before i noticed what was going on i was being cradled to a chest beneath me. Caius was holding me now, head buried in my hair. I let him hold me for what felt like hours, in reality was probably a couple minuets. Gradually, all the others in the room left, leaving me in Caius alone together.

"Caius?" I asked softly. "Will you tell me what happened?" He took a deep breath, breathing in my scent before looking up at me with eyes full of venom. He's crying?! Was it that bad?

"Aft- After you fell asleep," he stuttered. "Edward injected you with a drug." My eyes went wide. He did what? "It was a Rohypnal. Enough given to a person can cause major amnesia. He had given enough to make you forget everything. He was going to take you somewhere. I would have lost you." He buried his face in my neck and his body shook with quiet sobs. He sounded to broken. I took his head in my hands pulled I'm back and kissed him hard. He froze for a second before kissing me back desperately, turning us over to i was splayed across the couch and he now straddled me.

I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth and moaned softly. He could not be patient now, he needed reassurance, so he didn't ask permission. I understood. We kissed each other till i was out of breath and needed to pull away to gasp for air, and even then Caius continued, attacking my neck and shoulders. I moaned again when i felt him grind his hips into me.

"Caiuuuuus." I groaned. He lifted his head and looked at me as is making a decision. Having made it he pulled me up and set me on his lap cradling me to him once again.

"Not tonight, mia amore." he said "What Edward did tonight… Tonight is not the night to continue." I sighed but smiled up at him. "I'm glad i came back early. I missed you so much i convinced my brothers to end the trip short and we rushed back to find no one home. When i followed your sent, it was off. Aro had stayed home so that if you came back he would call us, and he did. But it was for more grave news then expected. He found the remains of a syringe, with the potent sent of a drug." Caius swallowed some venom kissing my forehead and holding me tighter to him as if reminding himself i was still here.

"After this, I had Demetri try and track you directly instead of just following your sent. I was furious. Somehow Edward had found a way around Demetri's ability, leading us off the trail instead of to him. Lucky for us you scent was still strong. Had we not come back early, the rain would have washed it away before we knew what had happened. I would have lost you." He paused again, breathing in my scent before continuing.

"When we caught up to him, Alec made sure he was close enough to grab you before he cut off Edward's scenes. I then dragged him back to the house, so that we could get information as to what drug he used from Aro.'

'Aro had already called Carlisle back incase his assistance was needed. And it was. When i found out what he had done. I almost lost it. Luckily Carlisle was able to get the drug out in time before it took effect. But we weren't sure till you woke up. You took longer then anticipated, Carlisle thought you lost, but when you awoke with your memories while i was about to kill Edward. I'm so happy you ok." He held me even tighter to him, not quite painfully, but almost.

I soothed him for at least an hour. I can't believe what had taken place i was so close to loosing him. But i didn't, i told myself. We are here, together and safe. We are fine.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day we started making plans. If i was only going to be hear for a week longer, then i need to go say my hellos and goodbyes. I would likely not see my dad again, not that he care, or the pack. I could go without seeing that Selena bitch though. I should probably tell Caius about her so he doesn't totally freak out at the unexpected bitching she's going to be producing through that mile wide mouth of hers.

I decided to tell him after dinner. We had just made out plans as to what we were going to do for the rest of the week. Tomorrow i would go see Charlie before he left for work. It was a tuesday which means he leaves a little later in the morning. If all went well, i would introduce him to Caius, and spend the night there, and the rest of the next day. Then i would give myself a break on thursday by coming back and relaxing. Friday we would go to the border to meet the pack. If they let Caius join us i would bring to the res to meet everyone.

No one is really expecting them to allow vampire pass the treaty line though. Finally Saturday we would pack up and head to the airport that night, so we could make it to Volteria before daybreak. The private jet was supposed to take off at 12:30 sharp. That leaves us enough time to get to the castle before the sun came out.

After dinner i explained to Caius about Selena. He was not pleased, and he wanted to hurt her. If she wasn't Jakes imprint i wouldn't stop him, but she was.

"Please Caius Jake is my best friend, i can't do that to him." I pleaded with Caius who was fuming.

"You would not be doing anything." He said his voice as hard as stone, like him.

"Please Caius. You know i hate her as much as you, probably more, but it would hurt Jake to much.: When he looked at me still unsure i tried a new tactic. "Think of it like this. Without her, i would still be with Fuckward, and not with you." I set my hand on his chest and he sighed.

"Fine, but one step out of line and ill rip her apart." He told me, then he kissed me with passion and laid me down on my bed. Tonight was finally the night. The night i'd let him take me. Everyone was out hunting. Including Edward who just had two angry shadows following him around. Caius deserves this. I deserve this. Tonight we would finally join and we would become mates in every sense of the word.

Tonight me and Caius would make love.

**Mia amore- My love**


	16. Chapter 16 Charlie with a shotgun

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 16

**Hey sorry it been awhile good news though I PASSED MY FINALS YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY. Any who here you go.**

I was so nervous. It was time to go see Charlie, and i still had no idea what i was going to say. Hey dad sorry i disappeared for a few weeks, but i'm fine don't worry, my vampire mate/ one of the three kings of the vampires species can protect me. I sighed and looked out the window, we were almost there, and with Caius' crazy driving we would be there any minuet.

"Cara mia, it will be fine. Relax. Take a deep breath." I did as he told me. "And let it go." I didn't help all that much, but i tried for him. We pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser. Then we just sat there for a little while. The plan was for me to go in first and explain some things to Charlie, and then i would introduce him to Caius who would not walk in until i call him.

"You will be fine mia amore. Go. I will be next to you again as soon as you call me." With that he gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, and i got out.

When i got to the door i took a shaky breath before entering. The first thing that i noticed when i entered was the distinct smell of alcohol. Lots of it. The next thing i noticed was that the place was basically trashed. Things were thrown all over the place from clothes to broken furniture. Is Charlie ok? I rushed into the kitchen looking for him. He wasn't there. Then i went to the living room.

Sighing in relief as i found him watching TV with a beer in his hand as if nothing was wrong.

"Dad?" I called out tentatively. His head wiped around and when his eyes landed on me his face contorted with anger.

"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He yelled at me. I flinched at his harsh tone. "FIRST YOU GET ALL BITCHY ABOUT SOME DAMN BREAK-UP, THEN YOU DISAPPEAR FOR WEEKS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING." the was a slight pause. "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH."

Charlie had gotten up now and was stalking towards me.

"I-I w-was depressed a-and i needed t-to get away for a little bit." I stammered as he came to a halt only a foot away from me, still glaring madly at me. "S-so i went to Italy." I whispered the last part.

"ITALY! YOU WENT TO ITALY?!" He was even angrier then before and continued his advance on me. I backed away from him in fear. I've never seen hi so angry. "HOW MUCH FUCKING MONEY DID THAT COST?!" My back hit a wall and he kept coming. He was now only inches from my face when he stopped.

"D-don't worry dad." I said. "I used s-some of m-my c-college fund to get there."

"BITCH YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HERE SUPPORTING THIS HOUSE! I DIDN'T TAKE YOU IN SO YOU COULD RUN AROUND GETTING YOU HEART BROKEN AND TAKING VACATIONS TO EUROPE! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HERE COOKING AND CLEANING LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE." He grabbed me arm painfully and threw me into the kitchen. My back hit the counter and i cried out. Tears where now streaming down my face how could he be so cruel?

Before i could even move to get up i felt cold arm wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Caius' worried but very angry pitch black eyes.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I heard Charlie yell when he saw Caius. My mates head wiped up to see my father who now had his shot gun out. Caius growled madly at him but gently picked me up off the floor and set me back down on my feet, steadying me, before steeping in front of me for protection. I gripped his shoulders and looked around my mate at my dad. His face was purple with rage. You could almost see the steam blasting out of his ears like an old cartoon.

Caius' arms reached behind him and wrapped around me, holding me to his back protectively. He was still growling loudly, glaring at Charlie murderously. When Charlie took a step forward Caius roared at him in warning and Charlie stumbled back in shock. As soon as he recovered himself Charlie pointed his gun at my mate.

"What the fuck are you." He said in an eerie calm. Caius forced me further into his back, so that every part of me was hidden, and i could no longer see what was going on. Caius was snarling now, his perfectly sharp teeth on full display as his lips curled back.

"What the fuck are you!" Charlie said again louder then last time. His voice had an undertone of immense fear. "Get the fuck away from my daughter, and out of my fucking house." He said. Caius only snarled loudly.

"If she was your daughter, she would be loved by you like a daughter should be. You are no father to my mate, and certainly not to such an amazing girl like her. I am almost ashamed you share her DNA. But amazing non the less that a such a pick as yourself could be the father of someone so amazing and beautiful." Caius said in a calm snarl.

I nuzzled my head into his back, tearing up as his loving words. I loved this man so much.

"Is that what you've been doing all this time you little whore? Shacking up with men?" Charlie directed towards me, still training the gun on Caius. My mate snarled again.

"No man is to touch her besides me." Caius was furious, but holding back from tearing him apart. I could tell. Charlie, even being the way he is, is still my father, and i appreciated Caius' actions, or lack there-of, greatly.

"Little late there buddy." Charlie antagonized. "Are you even a man?" He he asked with a harsh tone. Caius' growls softened for a moment, but his arms tightened around me even more.

"What do you mean i'm late?" He asked in a subdued snarl, but a snarl never the less.

"Before she even went on her little vacation she had boys crawling all over her!" Charlie said smirking, finally hitting a nerve. He's ganna figure out soon that hitting a nerve with Caius usually means your impending death. "Especially that one Cullen boy. Edwin or whatever his name was." He knew perfectly well what Fuckward's name was, at the moment i didn't really care, but he's trying to aggravate me.

"The Cullen boy will be taken care of." Caius said, "But i suggest you worry about yourself more at the moment."

"Me? I'm the one with a gun." Caius' growling was growing louder again, becoming frustrated that my father would not listen. Caius isn't used to his orders not being followed. "And I suggest that you get the fuck out of my house." Caius growled at my dad before directing the conversation to me.

"Time to go then mia amore." He took a step still holding me behind him forcing me along, but Charlie cocked his gun. Caius snarled and his crouch became much more aggressive.

"She stays." He said simply, void of all emotion. I assumed he was frightened but trying not to show it.

"Bella." Caius stated "I am loosing patience with your father. How angry would you be if i knocked him unconscious without severely hurting him?"

"I-" I tried to speak but a sound like a dying animal came out of my throat. I didn't even notice i was crying. Instantly Caius had turned around and held me to his chest, purring and nuzzling his face into my neck in an effort to comfort me, while also still protecting me. It helped, but on marginally.

While i cried into his chest Charlie had walked up and put the gun to Caius' temple. Caius' purring instantly turned into a ferrel snarling, but he did not move from his position around me.

"Last warning buddy, or ill shot you and claim it in self defense against a trespasser, which you are. It also helps when your chief of police." Charlie said reaching around and grabbing my arm. That was a mistake. Caius lost all control he swung his arm around grabbing the gun and as Charlie shot Caius bent it like butter. A few of the shrapnel flew and hit Caius in the face. He didn't even feel it. But i did. A few pieces had hit me in the shoulder and i cried out in both pain and surprise, and fell onto my back.

Caius roared knocking Charlie back into a wall on the far side of the room, then was instantly ay my side examining my wound. It wasn't life threatening, for the moment, but i needed a doctor. Preferably one named Carlisle wound be nice.

I heard Charlie coughing in the back round. Caius snapped his head up to him at the sound. He growled loudly ready to attack again. I didn't want my dad to end up being killed in front of me, so i placed my good arm on his. He looked down into my pleading eyes with his.

He picked me up carefully bridal style, and began purring again. There was a gust of wind and we were at the Cullen's within a minuet.

"O my." I heard Aro say. All the volturi, surrounded me protectively the instant they smelled my blood. Marcus ran to the phone to call Carlisle. He was off hunting since his last one was cut short.

Caius sat down on the couch purring me in his lap. He purred and nuzzled my neck gently. Then what i didn't expect from him, he started licking my wound, cleaning the blood away. It stung at first, but started to feel better as he continued.

Aro saw this and protested immediately explaining how dangerous it was. When Caius just ignored him and continued, Aro stepped forward intending to stop hi, but Caius growled anomalistically, pulling me further into his chest.

This wasn't Caius. This was his beast that only came out when he was in true distress. I've heard about him. His beast that had no mercy, the one that could kill millions without blinking. Destroying any who got in his way. I say a glimpse of him while we were making love but this was his true beast.

And he was protecting me.

**Cara mia- my dear**

**mia amore- my love**


	17. Chapter 17 Healing

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 17

Sorry about the wait guys but I've been sick as old farts in jars and I'm still pretty sick right now. I have a bunch of phlegm in my throat and my body keeps trying to get it out of its system. It has not been a fun 6 days. Also some other thing have been going on while I've been sick such as my brother getting surgery and my only grandpa passed away last Thursday. So ya, not fun. Anyway, I'm in bed unable to sleep, again, and decided to do something productive instead of staring up at the ceiling coughing my lungs out. Enjoy ^^.

Caius' purring had long since relaxed me. Unfortunately, as I relaxed the adrenaline left my body as well. My wound had become significantly more painful. Caius had stopped licking my wound directly when I began to whimper at the friction. instead, he just went slightly lower lapping up any and all blood that flowed.

He was still purring loudly, holding me against his chest, and growling at anyone who even came close. Carlisle was not yet back, for he had traveled a bit further for some larger prey, which he never really got to hunt.

The wound was becoming excruciating. It was like a thousand hot needles piercing my tender flesh. I whimpered in agony, trying not to cry out in front of the guards and other kings. Caius whimpered right along with me like the pain was also his.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. It hurt so badly. I wanted to scream and cry. But I needed to stay strong, if not for my dignity around the guards, then for Caius who looked to be suffering just as much as me. I would not reveal to him the full extent of my pain, he didn't need to worry about me anymore then he already is.

A pained sound that I couldn't stop escaped out of my throat as the wound began to painfully throb. Caius whimpered out a sound that may be similar to a dying moose, but I couldn't be too sure. I weakly lifted my good arm and stroked his hair. He froze, then slowly lifted his head as to not jolt me, and his beautiful onyx black eyes met my half lidded pained ones.

Just that glance communicated so much love and adoration I couldn't help but smile slightly at him. It probably looked more like a grimace though. He whimpered out a high pitched sound much like a whining dog and rested his head against my neck on my good side.

"Carlisle will be hear soon cara mia don't worry." I heard Marcus say from behind the couch. Caius turned his head to glare at him hissing at the noise. Marcus back away slightly hands up and head down in a submissive pose telling Caius he was of no threat. Caius went right back to nuzzling my neck, and or licking below my wound.

I was beginning to feel light headed from the blood loss. Black spots were appearing in my vision and my head started to lull to the side. Sounds were becoming muffled, zoning in and out from clear to far away almost every few seconds.

I did hear though, even in my muffled state, the door slam open. I felt rather then heard the vicious growls coming from my mate. He held me tighter. I squinted my eyes open to see that we were now in the corner of the room, he was still holding me, but he was now crouched protectively trying to keep me safe. I turned my head letting it lull to the other side and saw a slightly blurry version of Carlisle with his hands up like Marcus had earlier, but instead of backing away he was trying to take tentative steps forward.

Every time a step was taken Caius' growling would increase until he was almost roaring. I weakly lifted my hands to Caius' face, cupping his cheek. The growls were abruptly much softer, almost a purring, but still slightly threatening as he didn't take his eyes off of Carlisle. I rubbed my thumb back and forth across his face. I had to get his attention, this took too much energy as it was.

"Caius." I whimpered out barley above a whisper. His head snapped towards me his eyes meeting mine again. "You have to let him touch me Caius. He'll fix me. Make me b-better." I was beginning to stutter. It hurt to talk. I just wanted to curl up and fall asleep in my mates arms, but I knew that won't do any good. I'd never wake up if I did.

Caius made another whining dog noise but his growling now fully halted. Replaced by sweet melodic purring that soothed me. I let my hand fall from his face, unable to keep it up any longer. Things were getting blurry I couldn't see straight anymore. Fuck I couldn't even think straight.

I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"He'll fix me." I said one last time very weakly. I felt some shifting at which I of course winced at. Caius' hold was becoming stronger and stronger until it was almost painful. Almost. There was the rumble of one of his growls again but I couldn't process anything I heard. Feel was starting to slip away as well. Was I unconscious? I don't think I was. I was still somewhat aware of my surroundings, only by feeling though. And I couldn't move. I was too exhausted.

The next thing I felt was a pinch on my inner elbow, and then probing at the now somewhat numb wound. When did it become numb? There was a particularly sharp painful prick at the center of it. I cried out. I felt Caius' growls grow feral. He was ready to roll heads. I mumbled incoherently to him, rolling my head deeper into his chest, trying to translate that I was fine.

I felt hands stroking my head. It soothed me back into silence. The probing resumed on my wound. I could barley feel it anymore. The prick on my inner arm must have been numbing meds. The picking and probing went away after a few minutes. I was shifted into a more or less sitting position, and something began being wrapped around my shoulder. Probably gauze.

I was becoming increasingly more tired as I was laid back down in my mates lap. I could feel his purring even through the haze. Then I heard the most heavenly voice.

"Sleep now amore. Riposare e guarire" (I used google translate on that one so tell me if it's wrong.) With that I willingly fell into the darkness, welcoming it with open arms. Here I felt no pain, here I could find almost complete peace. The only way for it to be fully complete were if my mate were here with me. And he was occasionally.

I could not see him but I could feel his touch, wrapping me in his strong arms, holding me to his chest. I could occasionally feel the vibrations of his purr or his cool breaths on my neck.

It felt like I've been here for eternity, but it felt like a few seconds all at once. I wanted to go to my mate, to be with him. But I didn't want to leave the peacefulness of the darkness either.

My mate. I needed him. The darkness could wait. It would be there for me if ever I should return. But my mate. I needed him, and he needed me.

That last thought finally forced my into awareness. I could feel him next to me, still purring, trying to comfort me even while I was unconscious. We were laying down in a bed. The covers were thrown over me keeping me warm as Caius laid on top. He was stroking my back soothing me even more as he purred.

I forced my eyes to open. Bad idea. It was so bright. It hurt like hell. I clamped them shut again groaning and snuggling further into Caius. He chuckled softly, and pulled me even closer to him. I sighed in content.

I tried once again to peel my eyes open. It was a little better this time. I squinted up at Caius. My beautiful mate. I loved him so much. He leaned down and ever so gently pressed his lips to mine.

"MMmm" I moaned. I loved the taste of him, almost as much as the feel of his skin on mine. He smiled against my lips and pulled back.

"Welcome back to the land of the somewhat living." Caius joked. I snorted. Another mistake. The pain in my shoulder made itself known, demanding my attention. I hissed as it throbbed slightly. Caius ran his hand up and down my back again. "You scared me." he announced after a minute in a broken voice. "You almost- I though I wo- you jus-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm here. I'm fine." I told him reassuringly into his mouth. He began purring again wrapping his arms around me once more.

"I will never let someone harm you again." he said. I smiled against his neck where I began nuzzling even closer to him, much like his beast was doing only… how long ago?

"I know." I said in regards to what he said. "How long was I out?"

"Ten hours. A full nights sleep." he told me. I looked out the window and sure enough the sun was just starting to rise over the tree line. We sat in a comfortable silence for another minute before he asked, "How do you feel, mia amore?" I took a second to asses myself.

"Like shit." I stated. He looked worried when I said this so I added, "But much better than yesterday." He sighed.

"Well you have all of today and tomorrow to feel better before we go see the mutts." he said. Pause. "Unless you are willing to skip it and head back to Volterra immediately." He said with a slightly pleading tone. My turn to sigh.

"As tempting as it is Caius, you know I can't do that to Jake. If theres even a small chance I'll never see them again I would go visit them just to make sure. They were like family to me in a bad time. Were the Cullen's couldn't help me Jake and the pack did. I can't just leave like that without at least saying goodbye." I told him. Another sigh slipped through his lips. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know." He whispered. "I'm just worried. It's not likely they will even shift from their wolf forms while I'm around. Its quite… threatening."

"They won't do anything." I assured. "And Jake will shift. Besides," I started dejectedly, "His imprint is a vampire. And a bitchy one at that." Caius growled softly.

"If she even comes close to you I'll rip her head off."

"Did I tell you I loved you yet today?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed me.

"No. You don't need to but it is very nice to hear." He put his forehead against mine.

"Hey you know what'll cheer us up?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "If Selena does get on your nerves we could always drag Fuckward along and let him suffer as he watches both me and the bitch with our true mates. Plus if the pack doesn't shift back he can be the universal translator." I smiled thinking he was going to laugh at that.

I was wrong. His whole body stiffened and he cringed back slightly.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my palm across his arm.

"I don't believe thats going to happen." He said sadly. I looked at him confused. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Yesterday when I brought you back all of the guards was downstairs with us, paying attention to you. Including Jane and Felix. Edward escaped out his window while we were distracted." My eyes widened.

"We have to find him." I whispered

"Unfortunately he is still somehow able to avoid Demetri, and his sent was washed away by the rain." Caius informed me. Well shit. "Don't worry. I will send out search parties as soon as we return home." I nodded mutely. So thats why he wants to go back immediately. I didn't blame him.

Well, just another thing to worry about in my fucked up human life. Oddly though, I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Cara mia- my dear**

**Amore- love**

**Riposare e guarire- rest and heal**

**Mia amore- My love**


	18. Chapter 18 The Pack

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 18

"JAKE!" I yelled from across the clearing as soon as the giant rusty wolf came into my line of sight. I rushed forward. My favorite wolf barked happily wagging its tail and lunged for me as well. He covered a hell of a lot more ground than me in the short amount of time. Sadly before we could reach each other, large cold arms encircled me.

I was launched upwards with the arms as Jake growled but didn't stop his course for me. Landing in a tree, barley jolted by the expert carrying me. I whipped my head around to see a growling Caius staring down the trunk of the tree at Jake who was now trying, and failing to climb or jump up the tree.

I turned back to Caius and placed my head on his cheek.

"Caius!" I said to get his attention. He made no move to prove that he heard me. "CAIUS!" I shouted. He looked at me now, still growling fiercely. His black eyes bores into mine. They held pure hatred, not towards me of course but geez, the look sent shivers down my spine. "It's ok." I whispered to him. I kissed on his jaw and his growling stopped, while his head tilted slightly up. "He's my friend. He won't hurt me." I kissed his jaw again, a little higher up.

He pulled my body slightly away from his so that he could look at me again. He didn't say anything for a minute but finally he sighed looking back down to the wolf who was now sitting at the base of the tree starring up growling.

"Calm down Jake!" I called down to him. "He's my mate! He was just acting on instinct to protect me!" Caius nuzzled his face into my neck. He stood from his crouch on the branch and jumped again, this time landing next to Aro and Marcus, who were surrounded by tense guards.

Jake slowly walked over his head down and body at the ready. His tail low. He stopped about a yard from our group.

It was finally time to see Jake. After the two days of sitting in a bed or on a couch with nothing to distract me except Caius (who was a pretty nice distraction) and occasionally Aro or Marcus, was about as boring as you could get. My shoulder wasn't completely healed but it was feeling better thanks to Carlisle.

We were meeting the pack in the clearing were the Cullens normally play baseball. I wondered if Luraunt made it up to the Denali's. And what happened to Victoria? Oh well, I'll find out one day. Maybe.

ANYWAY. I tried to make my way over to Jake again, but Caius kept me wrapped up in his strong arms.

"Caius he won't hurt me." I told him for a second time. He growled a little looking down at me.

"You can't know that. Werewolves are impulsive and unpredictable." he said.

"But he's not a werewolf Caius." I said understanding now the source of his fear. He told me the story of Athendora. His beloved partner. Not his mate, heavens no, thats my job. They had an agreement actually. For if either shall find their mate, then Athendora would stay away from Caius. She would still be welcome at the castle, but no longer in Caius's wing. She would also have to call him Master Caius from that point on. Sadly, they never made it to that point.

One night, a long while ago. And few hundred years to be more precise. There was an attack. Werewolves came upon Caius and Athendora, who were walking threw the woods away from the guards for alone time.

Being the King of War that he was (not to be mistaken as the God of War who's title belongs to the Major, or Jasper if you wish for his REAL name) Caius was able to hold his own against the half wolf half human mutts. Sadly Athendora did not make it.

Caius mourned her for only a short amount of time considering she was not his real mate, but she was the first woman to ever turn him on in his 3 millennium of life, so he still mourned for her.

From that day on werewolves have been hunted and killed to the point were most thought them extinct. One or two have popped up but vary rarely.

Caius didn't want to lose me to the mutts like he lost her, so that's why he was being so protective.

"He could very well be just as dangerous as one." Caius said.

"So could you." I countered.

"Thats very diff-"

"But it's not." I cut him off. "Aro could be just as dangerous, or Marcus, or any of the guards or the Cullens." I paused for a second. "The difference between all of you and werewolves," I said "is that you all care enough about me not to hurt me… intentionally." I added the end as an after thought, thinking of my 18th birthday with the paper cut incident.

Caius watched me carefully throughout my little speech. He sighed and slowly let his arms drop.

"The second I feel that the dog is going to hurt you, heads will roll." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead as he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you to." I told him, "but your making this sound like its a goodbye." I smiled at him once more then turned back to Jake, who was now wagging his tail, mouth hanging open, and panting. "Go shift Jake I don't want some giant slobbery kiss from you as a hello." The wolf gave a barky laugh noise and ran into the edge of the woods.

When Jake emerged, we jogged over to each other and he scooped me up into a giant bear, or should I say wolf, hug.

"BELLA! I missed you!." He set me down on the floor and smiled a giant cheshire cat smile at me. It reminded me of Emmett. The pack came forward. Only Sam shifted, the rest stayed as they were.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Sam said walking over and giving me a much less enthusiastic hug. I laughed softly.

"Nice to se you guys again too." I said. "So what have I missed?"

"Not much. There been a bunch of random new scents of leeches, but I guess that's just you guys. But damn you could of told us you were here sooner."

"Sorry Jake." I said "I wanted to see the Cullens and try my luck with Charlie." I unconsciously rubbed my shoulder lightly. "Didn't really work out." I finally mumbled.

"What did he do?" Jake asked skeptically looking to my shoulder that I was still rubbing.

"Uh.. nothing." I was a horrible liar. Jake grabbed both my arms and shook me a tiny bit.

"Tell me Bella." He commanded. Caius was suddenly next to me, he grabbed Jake's wrist and shoved him away.

"Do not demand anything from the princess." He growled. The pack was now crouched and growling Sam had backed away and was at the ready but had not yet shifted. We were surrounded. Half by the pack and half by the Guard and Cullens. Carlisle and Esme stood at the back watching intently but not engaging unless their hand is forced. Same goes for both Aro and Marcus, but they stood on either side of Caius ready to defend their brother and his mate.

Jake was shaking madly as he tried to restrain his wolf.

"What do you mean…princess?" he asked as a means for distraction, yet he was genuinely curious. He knew Caius was my mate, that this was his instinct as much as Jake's instinct was to protect Selena.

"I am a King, and as soon as Isabella is changed she will be the queen. Until then, she remains a princess." Caius explained carefully controlling his growl.

"Time out." Jake said making a T sign with his hands. He looked at me. "This guys a King?" I nodded. "King of what?"

"The Vampire race." I said simply to him. His eyes widened and he looked back to Caius.

"So like this guys controls all vampires?" Jake asked.

"For one, Jake. There's three kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I said pointing to each one in turn " and they don't control them, they enforce the rules. More like police. But they also MAKE the rules. There's only one major one though thats really enforced. That is a human can't know unless they are killed or plan to be turned." I explained

The wolves were looking more fearful now, but they didn't stand down. Nor did any of the Guards or of the Cullens.

"Then they're breaking their own rules now?" Jake put out half heartedly. Aro stepped forward and placed his hand on my good shoulder.

"She will be turned child." He sad giddily. I snorted. Sometimes I swear Aro has way to much of a happy vibe in the wrong situations, but damn it was funny. Jake looked down clenching his fist and eyes shut.

"So your just gonna leave?" he asked "Just like that? What about us, what about Charlie?"

"He's my mate Jake. I'm going to go with him. Charlie doesn't give a crap about my health, and as for you guys this is my chance to say goodbye. It's why I'm here."

"Your MATE?!" Jake yelled. "Just like that Cullen?! He's tricking you he- he…" Caius growled deeply.

"I have no reason to lie nor do I have reason for entertainment like the little prick did. I have waited millennium for my mate. Had she been some random human who simply waltzed into my castle she would have been long dead. I do not play with my food." Caius told Jake. Jake growled heavily at the last part, but controlled himself.

"Where's Selena anyway?" I asked with a slight bit of attitude. Jake shouldn't care about me like that. He loves her.

"Hunting."He answered me shortly. "But Charlie? What do you mean he doesn't care?" Jake asked. He seemed desperate. But why should he be so? I mean his fucking imprint is a vampire.

"He shot me Jake." I said. His jaw dropped and he stood glued to the spot, eyes wide and mouth agape. As did the rest of the wolves, and Sam.

"He shot you?" Sam asked being the first one to recover. I slid a small portion of my shirt down at the shoulder so they could see the bandage that encased it and my torso. Tears welled up in my eyes. But I kept from falling only barely though.

Of course Caius noticed anyway. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest, purring to comfort me. Nothing was said. I just leaned against him for the support he willingly gave me. We did this for a few minutes, no one interrupted us, that is, until Demetri came forward.

"Sirs." He said kneeling down onto one knee.

"Rise." Aro said "What is it Demetri?"

"Sirs a vampire has just entered my inner range." he said. Demetri's gift was really cool. He could track anyone, anywhere, just by locking on to the tenor of their mind. So as long as he's been within range, he could find them again. What most don't know is that Demetri also has a larger range then most vampires. He could sense them coming fro miles away, and even pick up on their mind from there.

Caius tensed, holding me tighter to him. The wolves ears perked up and the guard shifted somewhat now paying close attention to Demetri.

"Anyone we know?" Aro said

"No sir… he's a new born sir."

"A new born? All by themselves?" Demetri nodded. "Go fetch them for me, I would like to know what sire would leave their new born unattended so close to a human civilization."

"Yes sir." and with that he, and Alec, were gone.


	19. Chapter 19 Back Story

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 19

Everyone was frozen. Waiting. Listening. It was driving me insane. Caius still had his arms wrapped firmly around me. Everyone was looking off into the direction Demetri and Alec had zipped off into. The wolves ears were twitching to the sound my weak human ears could never pick up. UHHG I want to know what they hear.

I was becoming restless now. I was shifting from one foot to the other, playing with the hem of my shirt. Caius squeezed me slightly stilling my motions. A growl escaped his throat, followed by a few growls from others around the clearing.

Caius's grip grew even tighter a second before I heard the rustling of some leaves and feral growls from not to far away. Mere seconds later Demetri and Alec carrying a limp body between them entered my view. I gasped.

Caius stepped in front of me but held me to his back much like he did when my father was pointing a gun at us. Don't think of that now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in to calm myself before exhaling and reopening my eyes.

Alec and Demetri were setting the vampire down into a kneeling position before us and both grabbed an arm. They held the arm that we were holding out and back, gripping them each by the wrist so there was very little chance he could escape. Using their free hands, Alec and Demetri both took the shoulder of the arm they were holding and pushed him forward, making it so he was slightly bowed to us.

"You may release his senses Alec." Aro spoke calmly. There was no physical change that I could see but seconds later the newborn began thrashing and bitting struggling to get free. He growled and roared whipping his head back and forth with force that could have killed a human should they step into it's path.

"Be still!" Caius demanded in his deadly voice that I only heard him posses around those who were in trial. All the trials I have seen have always ended with the victim dead. The newborn whipped around and stared at Caius. Fear was clearly evident upon his face.

"What is your name young one?" Aro asked in a less harsh voice then Caius had used. The vampire stayed silent glancing around looking for a way to escape. His eyes widened when he saw the wolves. If he were human I have no doubt he would have pissed himself by now.

"Your Name!" Caius demanded in a growl regaining the newborn's attention.

"R-Riley." He stuttered out. He was visibly shaking now.

"Well Riley might I ask, what are you doing here?" Aro asked him taking lead once again.

"Y-you brought me here." He said looking around frantically. Aro sighed.

"I meant, what are you doing around here. You are too close to a human population to control your bloodlust and you have no sire around to keep you in check."

"Sire?" Riley asked looking to Aro.

"Your creator. The one who made you like this." Marcus provided.

"Oh." Riley looked down. He stayed quiet for a very long time. Caius grew impatient.

"Well?" He asked.

"I-I was j-just exploring. My creator is in Seattle. She told me of this town and I was j-just looking around." He stuttered out nervously. Caius glared at him.

"You are a very bad liar by the way." He growled out evenly. "Aro, just do it. Your going to anyway, why hold it off?" Caius asked him. Aro shook his head and let out a breathy laugh.

"Caius brother you are to impatient. Maybe Isabella could beat some of it into you when she becomes one of us, you are in desperate need of it." Some of the wolves growled at his remark, but I couldn't hold back my giggle. It was a mistake.

Riley had finally take notice of me. His nostrils flared, his eyes darkened to a deep onyx, and he thrusted himself forward only to be barley held back by Demetri and Alec who had been taken by surprise by the unexpected turn of events. The wolves all growled and got ready to pounce. Jacob began shaking. And took a protective stance in front of me and Caius.

Caius had crouched in front of me and hissed at Riley. Sam had shifted and like the other wolves got ready for a fight. Unfortunately for them that fight would never come. Aro bounded forward and griped Riley harshly by the neck. Aro's eyes glazed over for a moment before he roared out. It was loud and deadly.

I could barley process what was going on. Aro's grip became deathly tight. Cracks were forming along the edges of where Aro was grabbing him. A few seconds, and a deafening metallic rip later, Riley's head laid rolling across the far side of the clearing. Demetri and Alec then proceeded to rip the arms from the body.

Aro stayed in his spot panting out growls. The wolves were stunned, as was most of the guard. Aro rarely ever acts this way. I certainly never seen him like this.

"Brother?" Marcus asked delicately.

"We must prepare for battle." Aro said straightening up. The guards went rigid and stood at attention to their Kings. Caius re-wrapped me back into his arms.

"What do you mean?" Caius asked. "What enemy is upon us?"

"She is unknown to me." Aro said. "But she is rising a newborn army." Everyone was frozen again listening intently.

"Riley was in charge of controlling them. Much like the Major's job was." He said looking to Jasper. "He was sent here by her to spy on the Cullens. Apparently, he had a gift. He was able to hear far better then a regular vampire. It explained why he was out of our range. They are unaware of the Volturi, much less that we are involved." He explained

"Who has a grudge against you Carlisle, to the point were they want you dead?" Caius asked.

"I can think of nobody that we have upset that much before our time here." He said after a moment of contemplation.

"Her name is Victoria." Aro said trying to help.

I froze. Dread filled my mind as I remembered James's Redhead mate. She may not look as scary at first. But she's always had a much more menacing vibe then James. And now she had and army of stronger bloodsucking newborns to stand with her.

"Isabella!" Caius shook my shoulders snapping me out of my trance. His face was filled with worry. "What is it? What is wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I closed and opened my mouth just to clampbit shut and look down at the ground.

"Victoria was the mate of James. A vampire we killed to protect Bella." Alice explained for me. I nodded her way, thanking her. She threw a small smile back at me, and continued, "James and his coven were nomads. His coven was made up of him, Laurant, and Victoria. Laurant went up to Denali after he met us to try our way of life, so we don't have to worry about him." Alice explained. "James mistook Bella for a snack when he noticed her with us. Of course we stopped him before anything happened." Alice said quickly when Caius growled Jasper continued in her place.

"He didn't attack her then, but from the thoughts Edward had picked up, we found that James was a tracker, and that he made games of his meals. Bella's scent was very appealing to him and with the seven of us protecting her, Bella had just become the target and prize of his best game yet." He explained. Caius roared. I hugged him tighter as he clung to me, taking deep breaths of my scent to calm himself down.

"What happened then?" Caius asked after he felt he had calmed enough to continue listening to the story. I continued before Jasper could start again.

"We left." I said. "Edward stayed behind since it would be to obvious that I would be with him. Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix so that his activities would be limited to night if he were to find us. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett led a fake trail heading north with my scent on them to try and trap James after leading him away. Esme and Carlisle stayed behind to make sure Charlie, my dad, wouldn't be harmed.

'But James figured it out. He came back to Forks once he found out and met with Victoria who stayed to do some research on me. James had heard my conversation with my dad that we set up saying I would go to Phoenix, hoping he would suspect us never to actually go where I said I was going. But with Victoria's research confirming I'm from Phoenix, he started to suspect us.

'The rest of the Cullens were going to get a flight to Me, Jasper, and Alice, so that they would be there for extra protection since their original plan failed. But Victoria was spying on them and confirmed my location to James.

'While we were at the hotel in Phoenix, I got a call from my old home. I thought my mom had been in Jacksonville, Florida so of course I answered. James tricked me then. He used one of my old home videos of my mom looking for me, calling out for me frantically, to make me think he had her. He offered me a deal. Me for her. If I get to him alone he would let my mother go." Caius held me tightly when I paused. Purring for comfort. I took a deep breath then continued.

"While we were at the airport waiting for the others, I pretended I had to use the bathroom, and I went into one that had a back door. I ran for the exit and luckily got out before Alice and Jasper could notice me missing."

"I can't believe you got past me." Alice mumbled "I should have seen it. You are a really good liar when you want to be Bella." I shook my head and laughed humorlessly to the floor. I took another breath, being soothed by my mates scent, and continued on again.

"I took a taxi to my old apartment which was walking distance from where he told me to meet him. It was my old ballet studio I went to as a kid. I ran there and imagine my surprise when and old TV set and my running home video was there instead of my mother. I was happy at the time because my mother wasn't in any real danger of course.

'James played with me for a bit. Filming the whole thing so that he could show my death to Edward later on." Caius growled madly. I waited till he calmed for me to continue. "I kept him talking for a little bit. He remembered Alice from her human years that she has no recollection of so I got a little of that out of him."

"And for that I will be forever grateful." Alice cut in. Caius sighed.

"Even in the face of death you still try to help those you care about. You are amazing mia agioletto." He said. I leaned farther back into him, greatly comforted and soothed by his words.

"Why wouldn't I? They're family and I love them. I would do anything for you guys." I said. Caius kissed me gently but pulled back after a moment.

"Would you like to tell us how you escaped a vampire?" He asked

"I didn't really escape." I said "James was finishing up with me. I had some pretty bad injuries by the time he deemed my ready to eat." I ignored Caius's growling for now, I would never finish the story if I didn't. "He had bitten me." I said quietly. "When the Cullens came and rescued me. He already had his teeth sunken into my wrist." I paused.

"How then-?" Marcus asked looking speechless trying to find words. I held up my wrist and pulled down my sleeve. There were many gasps amongst the guard and sad looks from the wolves and Cullens.

"Edward sucked out the venom while Carlisle tended to my wounds and the others killed James." I explained. "It was…painful." I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. There were slightly amused looks but no one dared laugh, and Caius growled at my crude joke. I sighed. Tough crowed.

"Anyways I woke up a few days later in the hospital and life went on yada yada yada." I said. "I guess I never really thought about Victoria after that." Caius nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I will talk with you tonight when you return to the house about strategy and battle plan." Caius said addressing the guards and Cullens. "For now it is getting late and I wish to take Bella back before she collapses here." I didn't even realize it had gotten dark now. Or how much of my weight I was leaning onto Caius.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Do not apologize to me, mia amore, for there is nothing to apologize for." He said to me. He bent down and literally swept me off my feet, picking me up bridal style and holding me to his chest. I let a yawn escape me and rested my head onto his chest. He smiled down at me lovingly and turned to leave, back to the house.

"Wait." Jake called. Caius turned to him annoyed raising an eyebrow in question. " I wish to help, with the battle I mean." He said.

"As do the rest of us." I heard Sam say, but my eyes were getting heavier and it was becoming harder to concentrate. Caius nodded his head once.

"I will allow the assistance if that is fine with my brothers." He looked to them and they just nodded to Caius. "Alright, then either come back with the rest of them later tonight or tomorrow if you are in need of rest." He said.

"We will make the arraignments in a moment. Thank you for allowing us." Sam said. Caius nodded again. And began to walk away.

"Night Bella!" I heard Jake call.

"Night." I mumbled incoherently back. The next moments were a blur of colors and light wind, then soft warm comfort on my back. I kind of recognized Caius changing me at some point but the next thing I knew, was that I was under a soft warm blanket, and snuggled up against a shirtless cooling Caius whom balanced out the heat just right. It was only seconds before the darkness engulfed me.

**Mia agioletto- My little angel**

**Mia amore- My love**


	20. Chapter 20 Sick

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 20

UHG everything hurt! My body was aching, and my head was pounding. What's happening? I tried to sit up but that only led to me toppling over on my side from dizziness and an excruciating moan to escape my throat.

My mind was fuzzy and i could barley open my eyes, but even in my sate i could tell when my mate propped me up from my toppled over state and gently lied me down after rearranging the pillows. But instead of being put down onto the bed i was put down onto something hard and cold.

Mmmmm that felt really good on my hot, clammy skin. I hummed a thank you to him, but it probably sounded more like a dyeing cat.

His chest vibrated underneath me, but I couldn't tell if he was purring, growling, or actually talking. Either way, he didn't seem to care that I gave no answer or acknowledgment. I lied there slowly gaining my senses. Although still fuzzy, my head wasn't pounding as bad as before, now it was just a dull throb.

Slowly i opened my heavy eyelids. I shut them again immediately. Grrrr, light hurts! I scrunched up my eyes trying to ease the burning slightly. A few tears slid down my checks and i moaned again as the onslaught of the new sense made my head pound again.

Caius shifted under me. No, please don't go. I tried to say it out loud, but it came out as another painful moan. Sigh. This was just not my day. He stilled for a moment but continued to shuffle out from under me, trying not to shack me. Of course being as graceful as he was, he didn't shake me at all.

When he finally got up from the bed i opened my eyes and made an attempt at grabbing his shirt. My arm barely even lifted, and my sight brought on another wave of pounding to my head. Was it getting worse?

Caius pressed his cool lips to my forehead before he was gone. Where did he go? Why did he leave me? Is something wrong? UHG WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I started to shiver despite the thick blanket on top of me. I was not only freezing, but at the same time strangely hot, but now i was scared. Without my mate i felt vulnerable, exposed. I curled myself into a ball and allowed myself to panic. My stomach heaved and my ears started ringing.

He didn't let me feel like that for long though because soon i felt the bed shift and cold arms wrap around me. He pulled me strongly to his chest, and i gladly flattened myself against him, reveling in the comfort and cool temperature he brought with him.

But he pulled me away again. I struggled weakly but i wouldn't be a chance against a vampire even in my strongest state. Lucky me Hu. This time he didn't leave though. He simply sat up holding my shoulders gently down into the bed guaranteeing that i didn't move.

Another cold hand made itself known when it pressed itself flat to my forehead. I jumped slightly then shivered. It surprised me . I didn't know anyone else was here. I tried to peak my eye open again but it just brought forward the same pain as before. Moaning again I tuned my head away, and toward Caius. I just wanted to lay with him now, and let him make it all go away. Why couldn't it all just go away!

The unknown hand moved from my head to the pulse spot on my neck, then my wrist. The hand moved over my ribs and pressed itself to where my lungs would be. It pressed hard enough as to were I couldn't breathe as easily. I took a deep breathe trying to fill them more then what was my now average short fast breaths.

That led to a small coughing fit and more head pounding. Uhhg. "Caaiiiuuussss." I moaned. Caius leaned down and kissed me softly. That lifted my spirits slightly. There was a prick on the inside of my elbow and i yelped in surprise more then pain, but there was a little aching. Caius broke away from the kiss and i heard him growl menacingly at whoever pricked my arm.

Caius sat back down leaning against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. I curled up and sighed. My headache was clearing up now and my stomach wasn't flipping over itself anymore. Caius held me against him, purring the entire time. He stocked my hair gently. It felt good.

I slipped my eye open just a tiny bit. My head ached but nowhere near as bad as before. I slowly opened them all the way. My eyes had to adjust but when they did i saw my beautiful vampire looking down on me with a worried expression. I smiled drowsily up at him. And he smiled a sad smile back.

"How do you you feel?" He asked softly.

"What no hello?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned. "Im joking. And I'm fine." I said. Caius nuzzled my neck. He sighed.

"You did not have a restful sleep." He told me. "You should rest more." I groaned shacking my head.

"No way I'm going back to sleep right now." I said, even though it sounded like a really good idea. "First I wanna know what just happened to me, and then i wanna know what happening with Victoria." I said sitting up. Caius growled slightly.

"Your very stubborn." He announced. I smiled showing no remorse.

"I know." Caius took an unnecessary breath.

"Well. It so happens that the two are related." I look at him confused. "Victoria sent a newborn with a power to kill humans through a sickness. Kind of like Jane's power except instead of imagining pain, your body stats a war with itself believing that regular functions and cells are viruses that need to be destroyed." I looked at him wide eyed and gaping. " Don't worry though the newborn was torn apart and burned by a few guard and the wolfs. And Aro was able to touch a piece of her before it was thrown into the flames. Seems that Victoria has many more newborns ready."

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"I, am going with the wolfs and the guard to detain Victoria and eliminate her newborn army." He told me.

"Detain?" I asked him confused.

"Yes. We can not simply kill her because she is after you. Just because you are my mate doesn't mean the rest of the vampire world would see her death as fair." He said. Oh. "We will capture her and trial her for the creation of her newborn army. The sentence will be death." He smirked. "She will die either way, we just have to put of the trial for the rest of the vampire world."

"Ok." I said. But then something got my attention. "You? As in, no me?" I asked worried now. I wanted to help in some way. How could i do that without being there? What if someone got hurt. What is HE got hurt.

"Yes." he said slowly. "You will be safe. Here with Jane and Alec to watch you."

"But they're you best offense!" I shot. "What happens if you need them. What is someone is hurt What if-" He cut me off with a kiss. Brining his hand up he caressed my neck lovingly. He broke away sighing.

"They are also our best defense." he said. "And i will never leave you unattended."

"But-"

"No!" His voice was hard as steel. He left no room for argument. His eyes softened slightly when he saw my beaten expression. "We will be fine cara mia. But i will not allow you to be put into harms way. It's my job after all. Now i've answered your questions its time to sleep. Carlisle." He called in a slightly louder voice. Carlisle was standing next to me in less then a second with a syringe in his hand.

Caius growled suddenly. With in the next moment, my mind couldn't even process what happened.

Carlisle had stuck the syringe in my arm and was out the door, my mate followed but stopped crouched at the door.

"Caius?" i asked. My voice sounded droopy. What? Caius stopped growling and looked up at me.

"I apologize." He said. "My instincts are becoming stronger now that we have truly mated and since you are in danger. It is very hard to control now." He came over and laid down next to me. Pulling me down and into his chest with him. "Sleep now my mate. Carlisle just gave you some meds to heal up the damage that was done from the newborn. He gave it to you now instead of earlier because it has a side effect of extreme drowsiness."

"Oh." I said. I could tell. I was already basically gone. Caius chuckled lightly.

"Good night cara mia."

**Cara mia- My dear**

**Sorry about taking soooooooo long. Lots going on. I have and exit exam in a week. And i was addicted to a game for a while. Plus i have a D in english, if you haven't noticed yet my grammar is horrible. I need to bring that up sooooooo ya. I've been writing bits and pieces of this over the last few weeks sooo ya. Hoped you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 21 She's Here

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 21

The plan failed. All the pons were gone. My defenders were all taken from me. The only thing left was my king. And the cruel vampire in front of me was about to take him as well. With a smirk on his face he cornered us. Me and my king. I couldn't move, i couldn't do anything. Then it happened.

"Check Mate." Caius said. Grabbing his night and knocking over my king piece. UHHHHHHHG. I threw back my head in defeat and plopping my back onto the ground where i was currently sitting. "Now Now mia amore no need to be upset." Caius said coming to sit beside me. He picked me up and set me in his lap gently as not to upset my stomach. I was still a bit queasy from the stupid newborn from a week ago.

Ciaus nuzzled my neck and began purring to me. It was very comforting. I stuck my tongue out at him pretending to be annoyed still. His eyes darkened slightly. "Now cara mia, i suggest you put that away before something happens to it." His purring was turning into more of a playful growl. I giggled then pouted. His eyes darkened more. I stuck my tongue out again to tease him. His growl got louder and in the blink of an eye, or probably less, he was sucking my tongue into his mouth.

I moaned softly at the taste of him. It was better than any kid of food you can think of. It reminded me of the gooey center of a just backed chocolate chip cookie. MMmmm. And his sent was just as exquisite. He smirked at my moan. Self confident son of a vampire bitch. I decided to take advantage of his cockiness.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and he whined at the loss loosing the smirk all together. He went to go retrieve it again with his and as soon as his tongue entered my mouth i bit down. A loud growl erupted from his throat and i was suddenly beneath him, arms pinned above my head, and being straddled at the waist.. He kissed me dominantly, not allowing me to even move my tongue in the direction I felt like. I moaned again. His smirk came back full force.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Caius growled in annoyance and pulled away, giving me one last pec on the lips before he glared up at who ever interrupted us. My face reddened in embarrassment when i realized what we just did with family spread out through the room.

Turns out the one who interrupted us was Alec.

"Excuse the interruption master but it is urgent." Alec said bowing his head in respect to Caius.

"What is it?" Caius asked with a slight growl and annoyance in his voice. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was rushing around the house in a slight panic. Carlisle was on the phone and i could barley hear him but i'm fairly sure he was talking to a member of the pack.

"Whats going on?" I asked looking back to Alec. He hesitated for a second though i am unsure why.

"The seer has had a vision master."

"MY NAME IS ALICE FOR THE LAST TIME NOT SEER." Alice yelled from somewhere upstairs. Alec smirked slightly. He's been using the name seer instead of her real one all week. Of course it was all in fun. I made me happy to see that Alec had such good friends with her and Jasper.

"_Alice_," He emphasized her name playful but then became serious as he continued. " has had a vision about Victoria." Caius stiffened beneath me and his grip tightened. "She's coming here."

Caius was suddenly up in a crouch holding me bridal style tightly to his chest. A feral growl emitting from his chest. I shrunk into him. She's coming? Here? Now? WHY?

"She's coming with an army of 22 newborns last time Alice checked." Alec said. "She'll be here in 10 minuets." Caius hissed then nuzzled my neck. He handed me to Alec. No. Nonononononononono. I panicked and struggled to get back to my mate, but Alec held me with an iron grip. Caius looked down to me sadly and kissed my forehead. I struggled again in vain.

"Take her to her room and stay with her." He told Alec still not looking away from me. "Jane you guard the door from the out side. Don't let anyone in and don't let her out." he said. NO

"NO." I yelled still trying to escape. "Caius NO."

"Don't worry cara mia. It will be over soon and i will be back to you. Tu sei la luce dei miei occhi. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te. Ti amo tanto. Arrivederci, mia amore, cuore mio."

"No Caius please." I called out as he started to bak away. He nodded to Alec and we were suddenly upstair in my room. "NO." i yelled "Caius!" as soon as Alec had loosened his grip to set me down on the bed i dashed off it and made it about to step toward the door before Alec had me in his arms again. "CAIUS!" I screamed. Tears were now running down my face and my breathing was heavy and labored.

Alec sat on the bed and held me to his chest. And pet my head gently, trying to comfort me. I griped his shirt and cried into his chest. He slid his hand up and down my back.

"Shhhh Shhhh. Please calm principessa. He will be fine." He said quietly.

"How can you know." I asked him. "How can you be so sure." My voice was shaky and uneven. The knot in throat just made it even more difficult to speak.

"Do you doubt the strength of your mate?" Alec asked looking down to me.

"No bu-"

"Then he will be fine." Alec said shortly, cutting me off. "I have seen Caius take down full packs of Where wolves on his own. A few newborns is nothing to him. Especially since he has the help of others." He soothed.

I buried my head in his chest deciding not to say anymore. I was shaking violently in his grip but i no longer sobbed when we heard the first of the growls and roars from out side. They got increasingly loader as the seconds ticked by, then finally when they could be heard from right inside the tree line of the forest the metallic shrieks of ripping and tearing of vampire skin began to erupt.

All around the house i could hear the tearing of limb and the screams of the vampires and they burned. I saw purple smoke rise into the sky from my window. I whimpered and shrunk further into Alec as i heard glass breaking downstair. You could feel the house shaking from the impacts and crashes as vampire were thrown into or ran through the walls.

This went on for what felt like hours. Though i later found out it was a just a few minuets. One must have gotten upstairs because i suddenly heard the screaming of a man just outside my door. No doubt jane stopped him. Next came the sound of his flesh being torn apart. And his the sickly smell of his burning venom as he turned to ash. I didn't notice that it had gone quiet until his screams halted.

It had gone deathly quiet. But not for long. Next thing i new there was a high pitched shriek and the sound of my window being broken. My eyes couldn't keep up with what was happening but i saw a streak of red and just knew. Victoria had come to finish what her mate started. I was finally going to die.

Blurs when by and i barley registered that Alec had jumped out the window still holding onto me. I heard her screams of frustration and saw her jump down after us. Halfway down she was intercepted by non other than my mate. He was in a rage. Roaring viciously and clawing at her like the vampire he is. And not just any vampire, he was a war general who had a badass monster side and was protecting his mate. Bring the pain Caius.

I watched as he tore her apart into tiny scraps that were not scattered all over the place. Venom was also being tossed left and right as he ripped her apart. I felt a few drops hit my arm and whimpered at the contact.

My mates head flew up at the sound and he looked around me quickly for the sign of danger. Finding nothing he turned to Alec and growl a deep deadly growl. Alec put me down not wanting to be torn apart himself and stepped away. Caius leapt over to me and took me into his arms and began running.

I whimpered again and nuzzled myself into him, still in shock of everything i just saw. Caius whined not liking my discomfort but kept running. Away from the fight that had now ended. Away from the sickly purple smoke, and away from all that could cause us harm.

**Cara mia- My dear**

**Tu sei la luce dei miei occhi- You are the light of my eyes**

Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te- I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Ti amo tanto- I love you

Arrivederci- Goodbye

Mia Amore- My love

Cuore mio- My heart

Principessa- princess


	22. Chapter 22 Oh Hell No!

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 22

I woke up stiff, and hungry, and achey. UHHG i hate mornings.

"MMMMmmmm." I moaned turning into the cool hard chest i felt at my back. Opening my eyes slightly i smiled at the sight of my shirtless mate. Last night my mate had ran away with me. Frantic to get me away from all the danger. He brought me far away into the distant mountains, and into the small cave that we were in now. It is on the far side, facing the ocean. It was a beautiful view.

I could even hear the waves in the distance crashing against the rocky shore. The smell was also calming and inviting. I snuggled farther into my mate closing my eyes again. Caius began to purr in content.

When he finally stopped here last night his monster was still in control, and since i was finally safe, the monster decided he wanted to make sure very last inch of my was intact. And the way he decided to check me was by feeling and licking every little piece of skin he could touch.

If there was any skin that was covered by anything, the offending item was completely and immediately removed. When he finally accepted that i was unharmed he realized that another need had arisen in me while i was being checked, and being the monster he is, wanting to fulfill every little want or need to make me safe and happy… You could probably figure out how the rest of the night went.

Caius pulled me tighter into him and nuzzled my neck, licking a spot were he had left a mark. I hummed liking the feel of his tongue back on my skin. Caius's purr became more pronounced.

"Mmm I think I'm always going to leave a mark on you while your human. It lets the other males know your taken. _Mine_" He growled out the last word. Guess his beast wasn't quiet gone yet. As much as i would LOVE to continue from what we did last night, i also wanted to go see how everyone is.

"Caiiuuusssss. I groaned. We have to go back." He growled down at me.

"Why?" He asked "I'm quiet content here. And by the way you slept mia cara you seemed quiet content yourself." My face reddened.

"That has a little more to do with the fact that I am in your arms and was pretty tired from out ehmm activities from last night." My blush brightened.

"Did you not enjoy last night?' He asked in a dejected tone. His grip around my waist loosening slightly.

"NO! No. Caius." I threw my arms around his neck and sighed. I laid my head onto his chest. "I loved it, and i love you."

"Then why do we need to leave?" He asked his brows furrowed.

"Because I also love our family. And I want to make sure they're all ok." Caius growled slightly looking down at me. He seemed to be thinking, deciding.

"I do not believe there were any casualties in our battle. There were few gifted newborns, and the ones who were gifted did not really know how to yet use their powers." He said. "Besides," He came down to nuzzle my neck again, "we are newly mated. Some vampires disappear for decades just to be alone with their mate. I remember Marcus going away with Didyme for almost 50 years. Why can i not do the same for you?"

"I am not yet a vampire Caius. I love you with all my heart but i cannot yet feel the full effect of the mating bond. Until I am changed i need to be around others as well." I said bringing up my hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into my hand whilst giving a sad and disappointed growlish whine noise.

"Then let me change you." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head down to touch mine.

"Not here, not now Caius. I want to see them first. I want to go back to Italy and change there. At least there i could say goodbye." He looked at my sadly. "And then i promise you can take me away for as long as you like, where ever you want to go." His eyes lit up with a spark.

"Then let us waist no more time." He got up and reached down to pick me up. "Let us get this over with now." I chuckled airily at his rushed words. Leaning down onto his chest i let him take me speedily back throw the forrest we zoomed through just last night.

PAGE BREAK

When we got there everyone was sitting around or standing in the family room. I don't know what they were talking about because they had cut there conversation short when they hear our, well Caius's footfalls.

"Caius! Bella!." Aro exclaimed excitedly standing up along with Marcus and Carlisle. "I did not expect you back for _quiet _some time." He said emphasizing the quiet.

"Well I didn't expect to be back either but mia amore has convinced me to come back for a time to see the 'family' and allow her to change before leaving. She made quiet the deal." My blush made an appearance as Caius began to kiss up my neck.

"Well that is wonderful brother thank you Bella for allowing such a venture." Aro said with a giant smile of his face.

"I wanted to see if you were all ok. And i want my change to be around all the people I love." I said shyly looking down.

The next thing i knew Marcus's arms were around me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you young one." he said "I means a lot that you care so much." His voice was quiet but full of emotion. I hugged him back until he pulled away. Looking around i saw smiles on everyones face and shocked expressions from the Cullens whom haven't yet seen the changes in Marcus since i got to Italy.

"So." Emmet says breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon us. "What now? Do we just change Bella?"

"No." I said "I want to be in Italy when i change."

"Ok so we go to Italy then?" He asked. I looked up to Caius wanting to know the answer myself. He smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Whenever you are ready my mate." I smiled.

"Then i guess we go back to Italy now." I said.

"Shit." Alice said. UHG what now?

"What is it?" Jasper asked hugging her around her middle.

"Its Charlie." She moaned putting her head i her hands.

"What about Charlie?" I asked. I might hate him but he's still my father.

"He's coming here." She answered my.

"Why?" asked my mate whom was now growling loudly and hugging me tight. His eyes were black and his lips were curled up in a snarl.

"When?" Carlisle asked wanting to be ready to look human by the time he gets here.

"To arrest us, and now." She said groaning again.

"Wait. Arrest us? Wha-" I was cut off by a siren outside.

"CULLENS AND COMPANY COMME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Charlie's voice said flowing through a megaphone. We all looked at each other then one by one filled out with our hands in the air. The Volturi when last send annoyed looks out the window.

Caius pulled me back when i began to walk out. He was still growling and glaring strait through the wall and at Charlie.

"Caius…" He whined not looking at me but pulled me in tighter. "You know we have to.." He whined again. "He knows we're here, and hell come in if we don't go out." I said. When he didn't respond I tried again. "Caius he'll have a gun either way but it'll be wore if he has to come get us." Caius growled viciously hardening his glare. "It'll be ok, ill stay behind you." He lowered his head down to look at me.

His eyes seemed to search for something and he must have found it. He lent down and kissed me passionately then his eyes hardened and he lead me out, standing in front of me the entire time.

Charlie was there with a few of his Co-workers all behind their cruisers with pistols pointed at us. We lifter our arms into the air in submission going to stand behind the rest of the family. They adjusted slightly seaming to make a barrier between me, the only damageable one in our group, and those who could do the damage.

"Excuse me." Carlisle started, ever the peace keeper. "But what exactly are we being charged for."

"You'r being charged with kidnap and arson." Charlie spoke calmly answering Carlisle. But i could see the anger in his eyes.

"Kidnap and arson?" Carlisle asked surprised. "What have we done to be charged with such offenses?"

"You took my daughter you son of a bitch, and your little friend over there." He said nodding to Caius whom growled quietly, barley restraining himself. "Broke into my house to take Bella again just as she got back. He shot her in the arm then nocked me out. I've finally traced her back here. Cullens and company you are under arrest you do not have the right to-"

"Oh Hell No!" I stepped out from behind Caius. I was shaking with anger. I was so done with his shit. Hurting and threatening me that's one thing. Trying on my family, you just crossed the wrong girl.


	23. Chapter 23 Goodbye Dad

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 23

Charlie was NOT going to do this. I can't let him. I wasn't worried about my safety, not with all the other cops around. So i walked to the front of the circle that my families had formed around me. Caius was right on my heels pulling me back slightly as i came up to the front. I ignored his protectiveness and fully focused myself on Charlie.

"You lying son of a bitch." I said anger seething through my veins. I heard a few gasps from the cops around us whom have mostly pointed their guns towards Caius. I heard him softly growl. He pulled me into his chest, trigger some of the cops to cock their guns.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that. Now get over here while you can, we're going home."

"That isn't my home anymore." I said calmly leaning into Caius. He wrapped his arms around me. "And you have no right to charge them with either kip nap nor arson." I looked around at the other cops. They were glancing back and forth between me and Charlie. I needed to convince them because obviously talking to Charlie would do no good.

"What do you mean we have no right to?" A cop asked. "If they took and/or shot you we have a _duty_ to do so. So I'd suggest you step away from the group so that we can secure you and take them in."

"They neither took me nor shot me." I called to him. "I am 18 years old, and i can live were i'd like. I chose to come to them, and Charlie over there is the one that shot me." My voice was cold and hard by the time i finished speaking. There was an uproar from the cops. All arguing about what was true or not.

"Why would he do that? She's his _daughter!_" One said.

"Why would she make a lie like that if it wasn't true?" Another argued.

The arguments went back and fourth some demanding evidence that it was Charlie whom shot me and not the Cullens.

"You may check around the house for a gun if you wish but i am sure you will not find one." Carlisle spoke up. Slowly the men began making their way cautiously into the house. A few chose to stay outside saying they do not need proof and that the believed Bella because they've noticed that Charlie has been acting weird for months now.

Aro stopped Charlie from entering the house by gripping Charlie's wrist. Of course Aro knew everything about Charlie now. I saw Aro's eyes go black.

"I do not think it would be the best idea to allow Charlie to enter. He could plant evidence for all we know." Aro's tone was clipped and forced through clenched teeth. Charlie's face urned red with anger, his plan had being foiled.

Everyone even a few reluctant cops agreed to Charlie staying outside. Charlie walked back behind the vehicle with an angry huff. His eyes met mine and i shrinked back but held my ground when i saw his eyes. They were full of hate and a longing for revenge. But revenge for what? Humiliation probably.

Soon the cops who had gone to search for a gun inside had all come back saying they did not find one. One asked if he could could search the cars. Carlisle hastily agreed.

"NOT A SCRATCH OR YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR EM'" Rose called over her shoulder to the cop. His face instantly paled and he proceeded cautiously. Nobody in Forks made even close to that kind of money. She snickered and i couldn't help but giggle myself. Rose looked over at me with a small smile, eyes full of mischief, and i smiled back.

Mine and Rosalie's relationship had gotten better since Edward had left me. We still had not been complete friends but she no longer detested or looked down upon me like she used to.

The rest of the cops came out from the house and confirmed that no gun was in the house. A few moment later and the man from earlier came back saying that there was no gun in any of the cars.

"Well there you have it." I growled out scowling at my father. "No gun, not daughter being held against her will. Now if you'll all just leave i'd like to get packing again."

"Packing?" Charlie exclaimed. "And just where are you going?" He asked. I heard Aro growl lowly behind us, provoking a deep growl from Caius whom i was currently leaning up against. Obviously Aro had saw something in Aro's mind he did not particularly like.

Deciding to provoke my dad a little bit i smirked at him. Hopefully he'll do something rash and get dragged to prison. The others could believe me all they liked about Charlie being the whom shot me in the first place, but they would need evidence first, but a gun won't be enough. Charlie is chief of police for God's sake, he's obviously going to own a gun.

"Nowhere to special." I said.

"Tell me where you're going Isabella." He said his face taking on a pink hue as he tried to rain in his anger only slightly succeeding.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked him angrily. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am your father." He said. "Even if you move away i have a right to know as to where." Like you'd give a damn. He probably just wants to know so he could hunt me down and try to get me to return again. I didn't want to make myself look like a bitch though in from of all the other humans around though. Sigh.

"Fine." I huffed. "Im moving to Italy." Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head and his face became the same shade as a ripe tomato.

"ITALY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ITALY!" He shouted.

"I mean Italy… you know that place across the ocean… home of the renaissance."

Charlie grit his teeth, face redder than before.

"There's no way in hell you going to Italy." I heard him say. He seemed to be trying to find a way to keep me here. I'd rather kiss Edward. Uhg no, why did i even think that. Now the putrid thought is all in my head blech.

"I'm going dad. You can't keep me here." I said to him. I swear i could hear the grinding of his teeth from where I stood.

"Fine!" he exclaimed loudly. "But don't go crying back to me when you'r supposed 'family' goes and leaves you. I'll be damned if i let you back in my house."

"I don't think i'll have a problem with that Charlie." I said calmly rolling my eyes. "And I'll see you in hell." I added quietly as an after thought. I felt the rumble of laughter come from my mates chest. Thankfully he was quiet enough so Charlie wouldn't hear him.

"I believe you business here has been fulfilled." Carlisle said. "And we would like to continue packing so…" He let his sentence trail off, instead gesturing with his hand for them to take their leave.

"Goodbye then." one of the cops said.

One by one they all got in their cars and drove off. The last one to leave was Charlie whom had stood there watching me for a little over a few minuets as the others left. He probably realized that this was the last time I would ever see him.

Without another word he slowly and calmly opened his door, got in, and drove away. I slumped against my mate. I'll never see my dad again. I let a single tear roll down my cheek, but that's all that i would greave. Charlie did not deserve the tears I have cried over him. My mate stayed silent rubbing my arms and tucking my head under his chin.

No one said anything. They all went inside at one point, i don't know when. But me and Caius just stood there for a little while. I needed this break. A break from all my emotions that are currently running ramped through my mind, and everyone seemed to get that. I appreciated it.

Will it be like this when i'm a vampire? Will it be worse?

I guess there's only one way to find out.


	24. Chapter 24 Trails

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! I know i suck for not writing for a long time. A lot has been going on. I have school finals coming up, I'm learning how to drive and the biggest thing that came up was my band trip. I'm not going till next year but I'm SOOOOO excited. IM GOING TO IRLAND! I've never been out of country so i have to get a passport, and its a really expensive trip to so I have to pay half of it myself.($3,498 total or $1,750 for half) So yes that also means I'm getting my first job. But either way IM GOING TO IRELAND! We'll be in Dublin on March 12th and we're going to stay in the Grand Hotel Malahide. We'll stay all the way to Saint Patrick's Day, then we get one more full day before we have to leave (March 19th). If anyone wants to watch the Saint Patrick's Day Parade that is held in Ireland every year it'll be televised. IM GOING TO BE ON TV! Look for John F. Kennedy Shamrock Regiment. Im a Flute! Anyways besides that I need to look for a beta if anyone is interested. I'll have some test chapters up to send to you to see how quickly and effectively you write back before I send you actual chapters, because we all now that my grammar sucks. Also please be patient because i have not yet written the practice chapters fully but I will reply to all your messages as soon as I can. Good- luck! Here's the chapter.**

I closed my eyes in pleasure. I was currently curled up against Caius somewhere over the Atlantic. He was holding me gently to him, one hand on my waist the other stroking and massaging my head witch was lying against his chest. We only had about an hour and a half left until we arrived. I had slept through most of it being emotionally drained after what had occurred earlier this morning. Well I guess it was yesterday if you consider the time difference we went through while in flight. Now, i was perfectly content to just lie here with my mate and let him comfort me.

The Cullens had decided to meet us there because not all of us would be able to fit in the Volturi Jet. My finale good-bye to the pack was a tear filled one. Except for Selena. You should have seen the bitch's face when she saw the kings. HA! Her expression was one of pure rage as I introduced Caius as my mate. That is one bitch I won't be missing anytime soon.

I never heard from Charlie again.

I guess Caius was more comfortable than i thought. The next thing i knew i was waking to the slight swaying motion of being carried. I open my eyes and have to wait a minuet till my eyes could adjust. Looking up I see Caius watching me with a small smile on his face.

"Well good morning mia amore." He purred.

"Morning." I said groggily back. I burry my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent.

"We will be arriving to our chambers in a a minuet." He said. I looked around. We were surrounded by the castle walls, going down an all to familiar hallway. It was the same one Jane brought me down the day i arrived. The day I thought they would kill me, and the same day I vowed not to forget those screams of the victims from the feeding.

I shivered at the memory. Caius looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Is it to cold mia amore? I could get one of the guard to rise the temperature if you would prefer." I just shook my head, dismissing the idea.

"No, its alright. I was just remember a bad memory from my first day here." I told his resting my head against his shoulder. He looked down at me then hummed in understanding.

Finally we stopped in front of a door. Caius's room door. Balancing my into one arm he unlocked it and walked through the threshold with me in his arms. I sighed. We were finally home.

The cullens were scheduled to arrive in about a week. Thats when I would be changed. We've already been here for about 5 days. I have spent every single one of them with Caius in our room. Food was brought to me regularly by Alec. He would smile and greet me politely every time he came, then right before he left he would make a joking snark about my sex life before running away at full speed away from my growling mate, laughing.

"That boy is going to reach my limits end on day or another soon." Caius growled hugging me to his chest. Alec had just brought me dinner. I giggled and spied my Dinner. It was a nice chicken pot pie still steaming and fresh. Mmm.

After dinner me and Caius went through our usual routine of get ready for bed, get into bed, cant keep our hands off each other, sex, sleep. If you think about it i cant really blame Alec. We go at it like 3 times a day.

The next morning i woke up I felt horrible. My stomach was flipping around in there. I feel like I'm ganna—

I shoot out of bed strait for the bathroom startling Caius whom was petting my head in an almost-sleep state.

I emptied my stomach into the toilet then leaned my head against the seat. Groaning as another onslaught of nausea hit. Caius, who i didn't notice had made his way into the bathroom moved my hair out of the way and patted my back softly.

I coughed harshly trying to get the acidic taste out of my mouth. Blech.

"Are you alright mia amore?" Caius asked me. I waved him off.

"Ya ya i'm fine. My stomach was just a bit upset i guess." I said. It was true. I felt perfectly fine now. "Maybe it was from eating to much last night. That was some good pot pie."

"I do not believe it had to do with the food mia amore." Caius said. I looked at him questionably. "We have only the best chefs in Italy preparing your meals." No wonder they're so good. "If you feel fine now than it may just be a small virus, but let us reframe from any _Strenuous _activity till you are completely sure you are better."

I groaned. Turning round to face him. He grabbed me gently around my waist and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

"All strenuous activity?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded with a sad smile playing at his lips.

"All of it." groaning again i stood up, him following quickly behind me.

"Ok let me just get ready. I need to brush my teeth." I said.

The trail against Victoria and Edward were to take place today. Edward was found by Jane right as Victoria had been torn o pieces by my mate. You could imagine the fun she had restraining him.

Aro had read his mind that night and told us why he was at the battle that night. He was inside the tree line watching the battle hoping that Victoria's newborn would be distraction enough for him to steel me away before Victoria could get to me herself. Fortunately a newborn had mistaken him for one of the vampires they were to be fighting and Edward had to fight him off, attracting Jane's attention in the meantime.

Edward and Victoria were to have a double trial in about two hours. Of course we already knew what their punishment was going to be. The trial was just a big show to put up for the rest of the vampire world.

My eyes tightened when i thought about their sentence.

_Death_.

Victoria i had no sympathy for. She could go rot in hell for all i cared. But Edward…

I had loved Edward once upon a time. Love is a strong emotion. Its like glass. It could be beautiful and amazing. But It could also shatter. Leaving you trapped and in a dangerous potation. It could leave you broken.

Emotions like love can not simply be disregarded or tossed away, whether broken or not. Love is a powerful thing.

The trail was depressing. Victoria just struggled against her captors the entire time. Hissing and snarling, ignoring every question or comment pointed at her. She had one goal. To rip me apart. Of course the Volturi gave up after 25 minuets of this and ripped her apart on the spot. Justifying her death on the lines that she refused to cooperate.

The Cullen's were all in the room for Edward's part of the trial. Not for support but again love is a powerful emotion. Esme sobbed quietly into Carlisle's shoulder while he comforted her looking to Edward with a sad, disappointed look a father would give a child.

Edward said nothing the entire trail, also refusing to speak. We were about to rip him apart when he finally spoke.

"Bella. I still love you. I tried to take you because you don't deserve to be stuck with him as a mate." He said jerking his head towards Caius his voice was raspy from Jane's 'fun' and his voice was barley above a whisper. "You deserve better."

"And that's you? You left me for a bitchy whore Edward." I said to him my voice hard. He looked u to me with pained eyes.

"No one deserves you Bella. But i would have been better than him."

"You no better that kidnapper Edward. You tried to take me from my happiness. If you truly loved me then you wouldn't care where my happiness came from. So long that i was happy."

He looked down. With nothing more to ask, his conversation was a confection in itself, Felix grabbed both sides of his head and Demetri held his arms.

"I love you" he whispered looking up at me once more. Felix twisted and pulled. I looked away. I couldn't handle it. Caius hugged me to his chest bringing me into his lap on his throne. It was completely silent except for Esme's almost completely silent sobs.

"Well." Aro said brining his hands together breaking the silence. "Let us get back to our duties." With that everyone dispersed.

Its been two days since the trail and my stomach has only been getting worse every morning. Caius, being the worried mate that he is, called upon Carlisle to look at me with his medically trained eye.

"It doesn't appear anything is wrong." Carlisle murmured thoughtfully.

"Well obviously there is!" Caius growled out from his place next to me. Carlisle simply ignored his and stared down at me deep in thought. After a minuet his eyes widened. "What!?" Caius said.

"It couldn't be." Carlisle whispered.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked nicely before my mate could blow a fuse.

"Bella when was your last monthly cycle.?" Carlisle asked non chantey still deep in thought. Me and Caius both sputtered at the question.

"Uhmm." I thought back for a minuets. "About a month. Caius whats the date?"

"The 17th" He said. My eyes widened.

"Im late." I whispered.

"Bella I think i know what the problem is." Carlisle said in a sort of trance. No… I cant be. The only person that i've ever been intimate with was Caius. And he's a vampire for crying out loud.

"Bella. Your pregnant."

**Mia amore- My love**


	25. Chapter 25 BLOOD!

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 25

**Hey guys school ends for me next week thursday and the i have mini band camp that saturday but besides that and possible my new job i will be free to write chapters as I please. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP BETA MSG ME! I'm also holding a cover art contest for this story in your interested please message me.**

Pregnant?! What? How? When?

My mind was running a mile a minuet. How could this have happened. What would they be like. Would they be like those immortal children i read about when i first met the Cullens? Would Caius make me get rid of it?

As i thought this some sort of motherly instinct kicked in. I didn't want to lose this child. It was part of me and my mate. How could I not love it?

It felt weird. To be maternal. I never really liked children and every time I've thought of having one for myself in the future I was repulsed by just the idea. So my maternal feelings for my unborn child felt out of character for me.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I won't let anyone take this child from me.

Caius saw the fear in my eyes, but interpreted it wrongly.

"Do not worry, my mate." He said his voice sounding pained and forced. "We will find a way to get rid of it." He reached out to touch me comfortingly.

"NO!" I said shrinking away. "No you cant take him!" Caius froze. Then he surprised me by grinning a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear. He sighed in relief and scooted up close to me, pressing himself against my side and wrapping his arms around my shoulders the best he could while i was still in my fetal position.

"I am glad to hear that you do not want to rid yourself of our child." He nudged his nose against my cheek. "I do not think i could bare getting rid of a creation of such, that we made together. He will be beautiful." His voice was a whisper by the time he finished. I smiled so brightly i felt like my face would just come off.

Caius moved his hands behind my legs and pressed his hand gently to my stomach.

"Now that i listen," He said quietly. "I can hear his tiny heart beating." I leaned my head back and let my weight fall onto Caius.

Carlisle cleared his throat from a few feet away. Oops i forgot he was here. I looked up to see him smiling slightly but with a look of worry.

"I am concerned." He said "This may be a problem to your physical health Bella."

"And what exactly is that problem Carlisle?" The voice of Aro drifted through seconds before he walked into the doorway followed by Marcus.

"Brothers." Caius bowed his head slightly in greeting. Aro and Marcus did the same to us.

"Bella's ehmm." Carlisle stuttered. He seemed to be having a problem saying it again.

"What is it that is concerning about Bella's health Carlisle?" Aro asked again with the slightest of growls thrown in. Instead of waiting for an answer Aro just took Carlisle's hand. He gasped at what he 'saw'.

"Brother?" Marcus asked. He was much more patient than Aro but one can only have so much patience when a loved one's well-being is involved.

"I'm pregnant." I said beating Caius to the answer. Marcus's eyes widened and he gaped like a fish.

"How? Is it even possible brother?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Listen." Caius said. "You can hear his heart beating within him. The room went quiet. Both Aro's and Marcus's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and fell upon my stomach.

Ever so slowly Marcus stepped forward and laid his hand next to Caius's. Letting out a shaky breath he nodded minutely.

"I see how this could be a problem." His voice was breathless and airy. Like he had just run up a flight of stairs.

"Yes brother."Aro agreed. "These are unknown waters. A half vampire child…." He trailed off deep in thought. Suddenly he turned and began walking out of the room. "I will do some research. There is no time to waste!" And with that he was gone.

PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Its been about a week since we've found out but the child. His heart beat has gotten stronger, or so Caius says. Unfortunately so did he. He's been giving my body a beating for days now. He's restless and never gives me a break, but it'll all be worth it soon. Whats worst is that i can't hold anything down.

My body won't take any food, and I'm getting weaker by the day. Caius begs me to eat, and I do try, but I just throw it back up minuets later.

Caius wont leave my side. His eyes have gone pitch black with both hunger and worry. Aro had not left the library in days. He speed frantically through book after book in the vast library searching for even a hint at the solution.

The Cullen's and Marcus have visited every day along with some of the guard. Marcus bringing a full plate of different food each time hoping to find something that will sooth my stomach enough to keep down.

My looks have also had better days. I was exhausted, unable to sleep making my eyes droop. My cheeks had sunken in and and hair was tangled and oily because of my inability to take a shower. My ribs were practically coming out of my skin. Yet Caius still claims I'm still the most beautiful creature to walk this Earth.

We were currently curled up together in my bed that i had yet to leave in the week i had been here. Well I was in a more of a fetal position while Caius simply had his arms wrapped around me purring in a strained sort of way and stroking my head.

Suddenly the doors to my room banged open, making Caius rawer and hiss in protectiveness as he gently but swiftly covered me with his own body.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Aro yelled barging in all disgruntled and in need of a good shower himself. Marcus appeared next to him having heard Caius's rawer moments ago. "BLOOD!" Aro yelled. "SHE NEEDS BLOOD!" A few more of the guard and he Cullens had arrived during Aro's small rant.

Everything seamed to freeze. Caius's growl had cut off abruptly at Aro's statement and as the thought was taken in everyones eyes widened.

"Think about it!" Aro said his voice getting softer having heard my whimpers of pain from the migraine i was getting from the noise. "The child is half vampire! Therefore it's needs must be met before hers." Aro gestured to me. Suddenly Marcus had disappeared without a trace. I let my head down with a groan.

Don't get me wrong I was very happy that we might have found a solution to my problem but I was still in no mood to celebrate, plus how on Earth are they going to get blood into my system? The mere smell made me faint.

Marcus suddenly returned with a large goblet in hand. He carefully walked over to me eyeing my protective mate before deciding it better to just hand the goblet to him then feed me himself. After the goblet was passed to Caius, Marcus stepped back, eyes filled with anticipation.

Slowly he moved down from his protective crouch, and carefully slid my body into a sitting position against the head bored. He brought to goblet closer to my face testing my reaction. Tentatively I inhaled prepared for the nauseating onslaught of rust and salt to assault my senses. What i didn't expect to small was the most delectable of sweet smelling fragrances off my life.

I leaned in quickly my hands rising to hold the goblet steady while also startling everyone watching. I placed my lips to the edge and tilted the delicate drink forward. The taste was even better then the smell. It was the most amazing thing that has every touch my tongue, besides Caius that is.

I could almost instantly feel some of my lost strength return. I greedily downed what was left of my drink before looking up eyes wide in realization of what i'd just done, and of what I was about to say.

"More please." My voice came out soft and shyly. However it was much improved from the ragged gasps used to barely get out.

Caius smiled widely at me. As did most of the guard. A few even chuckled.

"Certainly dear." Came Marcus's voice. And with that he took the goblet back from Caius and zipped out once again. Caius nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Finally I can relax knowing the solution is found." he whispered to me. I placed a hand on his head and pet him rhythmically.

"And finally i can relax knowing our child will be safe."


	26. Chapter 26 Momma mia

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 26

CAIUUUUUUUUUUS!" I yelled. He was next to me instantly.

"Yes cara mia? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" Caius was looking around my body for any injuries I might have. Frantic from my yelling.

"No I'm fine." I said in a clipped tone. "I can't sleep." I knew I was being a little to emotional but I couldn't help it. I've been stuck in this room for months now only being allowed to leave my room to walk up and down the hallways with a bodyguard to make sure I somewhat stay in shape.

But the last time I was let out of bed was about a month ago. I was walking down the hall with Demetri talking about anything and everything. Being my usual self I decided it was a nice time to trip over nothing but air.

Of course, Demetri caught me but the jolt happened to shock the baby, whom kicked me hard and broke a few ribs. Apparently Caius was near by and heard both the crack and me cry out.

He raced over and promptly ripped Demetri's head off, grabbed me away from him, and sped me off to my room were he wouldn't let anyone near me for hours.

My ribs weren't completely healed therefore I was not allowed to get up.

"Hmm." Caius hummed laying down next to me and rousing me from my memory. "Is there anything you would like to talk about then? Until you feel tired enough to sleep?" He wrapped his arms around me carefully as to not disturb my ribs or the baby. I thought about it for a minute, then an idea came to mind.

"Have you thought of any names to give him?" I asked.

"I've thought about it yes." He said hesitantly.

"And? What do you think?" Caius hesitated. "I promise whatever you thought of will be beautiful." I reassured him. He sighed.

"Well I was hoping that if it was a male, I could name him after my late father. But I fear it is to… old to be considered a good name at this day and age." He said.

"Caius." I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck. "If you haven't noticed I like older names."

I winked at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. Puling away again he said,

"And I am very happy you like my name." He sighed again resting his forehead against mine. "His name was Vladis. I'm hoping we could name him Vladis." I smiled.

"It's unique. I like it." I told him. He kissed the top of my head with a wide smile on his face. "And if it's a girl?" I asked him.

"I will allow you to pick this one. I've already contributed to the male name possibility."

"How about I name her first name and you think of her middle name. I'll think of a boy's middle name to if it will make it seem fair."

"Alright." He said. "What would you name her if it were a girls then?" He asked.

I sat in thought for a few minutes. Caius gently stroked my hair as we sat in silence. I wanted the girls name to be just as unique as the boys, but still pretty.

"How about… Renesme?" I asked finally breaking the silence. "I-I know it sound really weird but I just want it to be unique as yours and you named it after you father so I wanted to name her after my mothers and-" Caius cut my rambling with a lingering kiss.

"I think it's beautiful." He said pulling away. I giggled slightly still feeling the kiss on my tingling lips. "Renesme it is. Her middle name can be Zariah." He suggested.

"I like that." I told him. "For the boy's middle name could it be Jacob?" I asked hesitantly. Caius smiled softly.

"Of course it can. Now you should sleep. You need your energy to keep up with this little one." He said rubbing my stomach lightly. I didn't even notice till now that my eyes were dropping.

"Ok." I said letting out a big yawn. I snuggled into him laying my head down on his cool chest. "goodnight Caius."

"Goodnight mia amore." He whispered.

Soon I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Another month has gone by and I'm still confined to this stupid bed. I want to get up, I want to take a proper shower, and I want to go out side.

I needed it. I needed it so badly and I needed it now. So screw all of them I was getting up and I was getting up now.

I slid my leg carefully off the edge of the bed and let my other leg follow soon after. Slowly I began to stand grabbing the bed's head board for support. My legs shook from not supporting any weight in two months. Step by tiny step I crept over to the door so i wouldn't alert anyone to my activities.

Ever so slowly I creaked the door open wincing when it gave a soft un-oiled squeak. Looking back and forth up and down the hallways I gently stepped out when I didn't see anyone there.

Huh… this is easier then I thought it would be.

I began making my way down the hallway, still being as quiet as possible. You can never be to careful in a castle full of vampires.

Going threw twists and turns I realized I was completely and utterly lost. Oh well, no going back now. After another few minutes of walking I gave up on being completely silent and just walked down the hallways uncaring of how loud my footsteps were. Still no one came for me.

After about another ten minutes I came upon large, familiar looking double doors. Hmm.

Stepping up to the doors I pushed it open. It used all the strength I had considering these were very large doors made of pure wood that appeared to be oak.

Talking could be heard from deeper inside the room. I walked in unprepared for what I saw. There in middle of the room surrounded by all of the guard was my mother.


	27. Chapter 27 Mother

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here the next chapter. I am happy to say that I finished my sophomore year with only one C. Can you guess what class? English. Sigh, theses are the reasons I have a Beta. Credit to MySwag5050 for all the wonderful corrections. Thank for being my Beta. Anyways enjoy. ^^**

"Mom?" I asked in almost a whisper. Every head whipped around to see me standing their shell shocked staring at my mother.

"BELLA!?" She yelled and ran over to me full speed, arms stretched wide, ready to scoop me up in a big ol' bear hug,

Luckily she was stopped by Caius stepping in front of her moments before she got to me.

"Don't touch her." He said menacingly. Then he turned to me. "This is your mother?" I nodded my head not even looking up at him. I was still in shock.

"Yeah." My speech was breathy and barley audible.

"Release my daughter right now you monsters!" I heard Renee shout from behind Caius. She lifted her hand to try and hit Caius out of the way, trying desperately to get to me. Caius simply turned around quickly and caught her hand mid air.

"Mom stop." I pleaded.

"What have they done to you darling. You look horrible!" She tried to pull away from Caius. "Let go!" she shouted. "Bella get out of here while you can."

"MOM!" I shouted. She stilled. "It's ok. I'm fine." I stepped forward looking to Caius to see his reaction. His face was stoney and gave away nothing. But of course I saw right through it. He was scared. Why? I'll find out later. "They haven't hurt me mom. They won't hurt you either."

I looked pointedly at Aro. He frowned uncharacteristically but said nothing. I took that as a good sign.

Slowly I pried Caius's hand away and took her hand in my own. Caius wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Renee looked up at him with wide eyes then back to me.

"What are you doing here Bella? Is this some kind of cult? And Oh my gosh are you pregnant!" I shook my head.

"Slow down mom. It's ok. They aren't a cult and I'm here because this is my home." I then smiled sheepishly. "And yeah… I am." She hugged me not caring that Caius neither let go nor that he growled when she did.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!" She yelled happily. Shocked I pushed her away softly.

"Is that all you care about right now?" I asked

"Of course not. But you say that we're safe so I'll believe you. And obviously some one likes you enough to protect you." She whispered the last part not knowing everyone in the room could still hear her.

I laughed lightly.

"Yes mom he does. Mom this is Caius, Caius this is Renee, my mother." They shock hands hesitantly. Caius's lips turned upwards slightly. Renee returned it.

She suddenly gasped and looked back to me.

"We need to arrange a baby shower." She squealed like a little school girl and jumped up and down repeatedly.

"Mom." I shook my head with an affectionate smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped immediately.

"OH YEAH!" She said as if she had completely forgotten her reason for coming. "You're father told me that you were kidnapped and taken to Italy! He said he couldn't do anything about it at the moment because all the witnesses were made to believe you wanted to go, and that since it's not high priority and out of country, they wouldn't open the case for a long time." She paused taking a breath in so she could finish. "So I hopped on the first plane and got my butt right on down here to find your's!"

I was completely stunned I didn't know she even cared that much.

"Thank you mom. It's wonderful to know you care so much." I said giving her an affectionate hug. It was slightly awkward because Caius still had his arms around me. Not that I was complaining. "How did you even find this place mom?" I asked.

"Oh um." She looked around for a moment. "Those two men over there took me down here." She answered pointing to a sheepish looking Demetri and Felix. I glared at them for a moment before looking back to my mother as she continued to explain. "I didn't really know were to start looking for you in Italy but I landed in Venice so I decided to just start there." She said.

"Exactly how long have you been looking for me mom?" I asked.

"A few weeks." She answered. I sighed.

"Where have you been staying? Have you even eaten?" Now that I looked at her she did look a little skinny. I feel a rush of sadness. I had caused this. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a whole new patch of gray hairs to.

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over the edges at any moment. Caius immediately noticed the smell of watery salt and turned me around to hug me to his chest.

"Shh-Shhhh." He soothed me petting my head lightly. I let the tears fall, and wrapped my arms around my mate. "It's ok Bella. Shhhh." Caius rested his chin onto my head hugging me tighter to him. I felt rather than heard his soft defensive growl before I felt a small hand against my shoulder. I turned my face to the left slightly to see my mothers concerned face staring back.

I wiped my teary eyes against Caius's shirt then turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." I said in a quiet tone looking down.

"For what darling?" Mom asked me.

"For causing you so much pain and worry." I heard her chuckle.

"Is that what these tears are about?" She asked in an amused but gentle tone. She brought her hand from my shoulder to the side of my face wiping another tear away with her thumb and bringing my head up so my eyes met hers. "Don't worry about me at all sweetie. I've actualy had a nice time while here in Italy."

That confused me.

"Wha- Bu-"

"You know I've always wanted to travel to Europe." She scolded me for forgetting. "I've done many things while I've been looking for you. Seen many sights. My time here has been worth every minute now that I know your ok. Hell- I might have just stayed for a bit longer if I had more money and if I didn't have a certain baseball player to get back to."

I giggled slightly glad for the lightened mood.

"How is he? Are you guys doing well in Florida?" I asked her leaning back into Caius. Exhausted from standing here for so long after not standing at all for the last few weeks. He went to pick me up but I slapped his hands away. "Quit it I'm fine." He reluctantly straightened up doning a sour look as he did so. My mother giggled at our antics.

"Look at you two all in love. It's adorable." She said. My face took on a bright pink shade, embarrassed by my mothers notice. "Me and Phil were doing well, until you went and disappeared on us." She said in a stern tone. I looked down apologetically again. "Phil would be here but, we do still need to pay the bills somehow. Warn us next time you go and disappear OK sweetie?"

"I promise I will mom." I told her looking up again. My legs began to shake. It was getting harder and harder to hold up my weight every minute.

"Bella-" Caius started.

"Sh I'm fine." I said shakily.

"Brother." Aro spoke up for the first time. He made a motion with his hand to Caius's throne.

"Aro I'm fi-."

"None of that." Marcus cut me off. "You are not used to physical activity as of late. Rest." Marcus said the last word in a commanding tone that left no room for argument.

"I would be used to it if I was let out of bed every now and then." I mumbled as Caius picked me up and made his way to his throne.

"So you could go and injure yourself? I think not." Aro put in. "Now just listen to us and cease your complaining."

I rolled my eyes at Aro's old speech. Who says cease anymore. Caius sat down gently still holding me, and placed me in his lap. I looked back to see my mother nervously looking around now, and appearing so lonely by herself in the middle of a room full of vampires staring at her.

I waved her up to stand near me. She gladly made her way up the dais to me. I caught a few disapproving looks from the guard. Allowing a human up were only the kings and their mates should be. She stopped a few feet away and looked around again.

"I really should be getting back though Bella." She said to me. "I love you but Phil has been trying to convince me to come back for about a week now, even threatened to come get me yesterday. Besides," She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Most of these people look like they want to eat me."

I coughed to cover up my laugh.

"Ok mom. You can get home fine?" I asked just to make sure.

"yes." She said. "I have enough for a ticket and Phil can pick me up at the airport."

"Ok mom." I said standing carefully to hug her. "Stay safe mom."

"Don't tell me that I'll be fine." she told me. "YOU, on the other hand need to keep you accident prone, pregnant butt safe." She poked my shoulder as she said this. Then she leaned over me to Caius. "Keep my baby safe." She commanded.

"Yes ma-am." He said bowing his head slightly. "I will protect her with my life." He reached forward to wrap his arms around my waist and dragged me back down onto his lap.

"Felix, Demetri, prepare a car to bring Mrs. Swan to the nearest airport, and buy her a ticket to her destination when you get there." Aro commanded. They bowed and left the room at a human speed to prepare a car.

"Wow." Renee said. "Thank you." She said turning to Aro.

"It is our pleasure." Aro said standing and extending his hand in farewell. Renee took it immediately and shook vigorously.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. Bye sweetie." She was led to the door by Aro and once they were open Felix came down the hall to take over as Renee's escort. Once the doors were closed Aro burst out laughing like a crazy man. I frowned. Is he laughing at my mother?

After a minute Marcus spoke up.

"What is so funny brother?"

"Bella has quite an amusing childhood." He said in between giggles. Groaning I hid my face in Caius's shoulder.

My mate chuckled.

"you'll have to tell us some stories some time brother." He said.

"Please no." I mumbled still hiding my face. Suddenly I felt something snap. I didn't feel It until I heard Caius calling my name. When did he start calling to me?

That's when I screamed. Something felt like it was stabbing into my abdomen. It was almost as bad as the vampire venom I had to endure when James bit me. Almost. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth to stop my self from screaming again. I felt others hands on my body and something warm against my back.

Opening my eyes I was able to notice that I was back on the bed in Caius's room. Well I guess it's my room now too but whatever. I heard shouts coming from all over and three different sets of hands held me down. Forcing my body to not arch or convulse so that I wouldn't hurt myself further.

I looked up at my mate who was hovering above me. I heard his voice calling to me. I had to concentrate to hear what he was saying.

"Bella! That's right listen to my voice. That's it." He brought up a hand to caress my face. I didn't even know I was crying untill I felt the wetness rub against his hand. "The baby is coming darling." My eyes widened. "He's coming."


	28. Chapter 28 Renesme

Twilight Fan-fiction: It was your Fault

Chapter 28

"MOM!" I heard Renesme yell from the throne room. I zipped down from my and Caius's room to see what was the matter. I came upon the seen of her sitting atop Caius in a smug manner. He was laying belly first on the floor looking slightly irritated. "MOM! Daddy said he was a better fighter than you! So I pinned him down. If he can't beat me he surely can't beat you right?"

I laughed hysterically. I heard Caius huff and look away, only succeeding in making me laugh even harder. My 5 year old daughter was simply amazing.

Technically she was 5, but physically she was around 16, and mentally she was around 12. She had grown up so quickly at first that I was worried about how long her lifespan would be, but luckily her aging began to slow when she was 2 (or 7 physically speaking). Finally her growing had all but ceased this last month.

She looked like a human, and sounded like one to. But she was just as strong and as fast as a regular vampire. Of course the adults were still stronger than her because she was the vampire equivalent to a child in strength compared to another vampire. She was still growing in some areas.

She could eat and sleep like a normal human, but was also able to drink blood, which she preferred, and slept much less then would be healthy for a regular human.

We were also extremely pleased to find that her scent, although human, wasn't appealing to anyone of our kind. It was such a relief because if her scent smelled appetizing at all I might have attacked her during my newborn years. I don't think I would have been able to stay away that long.

On top of everything she had a power. She didn't inherit my mental shield, but took on a whole new shield of her own.

It wasn't mental nor was it physical. It was more kinetic then anything else. She saws that she can see it just fine but no one else can. Other then Aro of course when she allowed him to read her mind. They explained it as a light blue transparent energy.

Renesme could move the energy as she pleased, making it as large or small as she wanted or even making it tangible. By doing this she was able to hold or move things with her shield if she wanted, or in the present case, hold her father down on the floor while she sat atop him.

"You'r right my beautiful girl, I don't think he could take me at all if he can't even take you my sweet little girl." I walked up next to them and patted her sweetly on the head. She giggled lightly then stood up off his back. I her Caius grumble lightly but he remained still and un-struggling on the floor. I smiled smugly, no one could ever win in a fight against my baby. Felix and Demetri have both tried many times, never once had they succeeded.

"Mom can I go and find Alec?" She asked. She had taken an immediate liking to Alec when she first laid eyes on him. When she was still very young he would babysit her and often entertain her by playing pointless games with her such as peek-a-boo. But he never minded. He loved her just as much as she loved him. Lately they have been quite inseparable.

Jane often plaid as well. Sometimes she was genuinely enjoying Renesme's company, other times because she was becoming jealous of the affection Alec was showing Renesme. She sometimes wandered off alone not knowing what to do. Her brother was always with her before, but now that he was occupied she felt more alone and forgotten.

Aro found out soon enough and immediate informed Alec of the growing distance between him and his sister, and of her feelings about it. Alec assured Jane she was not at all forgotten, and that he still loved her just as much, but he couldn't tear himself away from Renesme.

Jane hid her sadness behind her stony mask that she always put up around strangers. It was more common now to see her mask then herself. Luckily that all changed when she found her mate. About a year ago a coven of three had come to report an intruder in their territory that had the gift of extreme evasiveness. They had failed in their attempts to both ward him off and kill him, so they came to ask for Volturi assistance.

The youngest member of the group in both vampiric and human years noticed jane during the meeting and was instantly at her side, smelling her and tentatively feeling her shoulders testing if she was alright with his touch.

Alec whom was to surprised to react at first growled deeply at the spectacle and couch low ready to attack. The male was instantly pushing Jane behind him taking up a defensive position in front of her matching Alec's growl, just as menacing and threatening. The room was so quiet you could probably here a pin drop from across the castle grounds.

Everyone stood staring at the pair until Jane finally reacted. She placed a comforting hand on her mate's back and looked to Alec. He saw the look in her eyes and instantly calmed down.

Introductions were made and he joined the Volturi immediately. The other two of his coven politely declined the offer and went back to their territory with a few guard who were sent to aid them.

"Of course dear. Send him my regards as well." I told her. She smiled and zoomed off to find him. I smiled contently watcher her go. I was suddenly tackled to the floor.

"So you don't think I could take you on hu?" I heard my mate growl playfully in my ear from above me. He had me pinned down in a similar position that he was in not seconds ago, only he was physically holding me down rather then with a kinetic shield.

I growled back playfully at him, wiggling around weakly to see if he left anywhere open for me to get away. I sighed finding nothing. I stopped my weak struggling and slumped down limply on the floor. I closed my eyes and stopped my breathing. I plaid dead.

After a moment my mate leaned over me wondering at my lack of response. I heard him chuckle in my ear then he picked me up in one swift movement bringing me to his chest. I stayed limp and allowed my arms and head to hang down. He jolted me lightly so that my head would fall ore comfortably onto his chest.

I felt a light rush of wind, and a door opening in front of us, then closing behind us. The next thing I knew I was unceremoniously thrown onto our large bed. I squealed slightly in surprise. Caius pinned me down once again.

I looked up into his eyes to see them completely black. My eyes grew darker in response and the air filled with the scent of arousal. That was all it took.

I loved him so much. He was my mate after all, my TRUE mate.

The End.

**Hey guys I apologize for how long it took me to get this up. My summer was busier then I thought it would be. First I went to San Francisco, then I stayed at my dads for two weeks, and right after that I went up to Redwood Christian Camp. **

**Most amazing week of my life let me tell you. I loved every single one of my cabin mates, including my cabin leader. She was 24 but is 16 at heart. We had the most amazing speaker named Izzy. He was so transparent and open with us about his life that every single one of his sermons was able to mean something special to every person there. **

**I also got baptized there. It was awesome, I had everyone of my cabin mated there in the water with me when it happened, and Izzy was the one to baptize me. I had such a good time there I wish it was longer, and I cant wait to go back. If anyone who is reading this ever gets a chance to go to PCJC, (Pacific Coast Japanese Conference)**

**TAKE IT!**

**You wont regret it I promise you. (I was literally the only white girl there other than 1 other who was one of my cabin mates. But that didn't matter at all.) If you want to see some of the camp yourself I posted a slideshow of what I could fit on Instagram.(BlackDragon10l) or you could sear the #. (#HSunchained2015).**

**Other than that I have band camp going on this week and school starts next week. I took today of camp because Im sick and feel horrible, but ill power through it.**

**If anyone has any questions contact me and I'll try to get to you as soon as possible.**

**ILY ALL,**

**~BlackDragon10l.**


End file.
